One Day with Desire – Extra
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: .Capítulo tapa-buraco. Observemos como é um dia comum na vida da mais amada e odiada irmã da Morte::Baseado no mundo de Sandman:: .UA
1. Be my dream

Be my dream

Resumo: Ele tinha vários nomes, sua existência não era finita e não estava disposto á ter sentimentos por humanos, mas ela era especial:Baseado no mundo de Sandman: InoGaara .UA.

Presente para Nammy que cismou que Sandman não é o "Lord dos sonhos", e sim o "Senhor dos sonhos"! (risos)

* * *

Ele a observava novamente, aquela garota entrava e saia de seu mundo á todo momento... Pesadelos sempre a estavam cercando...

Suspirou, fora a 5ª vez naquela noite que tentava fazê-la ter um sonho agradável, ela acordou novamente...

Ino acordou em um salto, estava em sua casa, em sua cama, á salvo... Arfava pesadamente, as gotas de suor desciam por seu belo rosto, grudando as madeixas loiras em sua testa...

"Foi um sonho" – Pensou afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. – "Novamente o mesmo sonho..."

Cruzou os braços sobre o rosto, queria chorar... Aquilo a estava perseguindo desde a morte dos pais,foi um acidente horrível, mas Ino sabia que não havia sido realmente um acidente...

Aquele homem de expressão maléfica havia feito algo... Ela só não sabia o que... E nem poderia provar, já que, no momento em que os carros bateram, ele havia sumido como fumaça...

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo pela boca, o coração ainda balançava e se debatia... Por mais que ela não quisesse o sono sempre a vencia e isso a deixava aborrecida...

Dormiu, esse sonho, assim como todos os outros, começavam de maneira comum...

Desta vez Ino estava passeando com suas amigas Sakura e Hinata... As três andavam por um shopping iluminado e com vários enfeites de natal...

Mas... Pouco a pouco a imagem foi mudando, as luzes se tornaram sombrias e os enfeites delicados viraram coisas macabras... No momento em que as três estavam passando por uma loja de eletrodomésticos, algo apareceu nas telas da televisão...

Ino olhou de canto de olho para as telas, o sorriso daquele homem estava em todas elas... "É só um sonho", pensou, "Se eu ficar quietinha ele não vai fazer nada, é só um sonho!"...

No entanto Sakura e Hinata pararam em frente às telas e rapidamente foram levadas por várias mãos que atravessavam o vidro da vitrina...

Ino gritou e se pos a correr, agora notava o que seu sonho inocente havia se transformado, os enfeites meigos de renas agora eram cabeças decepadas, os flocos de neve se tornavam instrumentos de tortura ensangüentados e a linda casinha de papai Noel que estava em uma das praças havia se transformado em um chafariz de sangue, aonde várias pessoas mergulhavam como por encanto...

Gaara suspirou, aquilo estava saindo do controle novamente, assim que aquele 'ser das trevas' fosse capturar a moça, ela acordaria e o ciclo vicioso ia recomeçar...

Cortou a fina camada entre seu castelo e o sonho da moça e entrou, o sangue respingou em sua face, a cor era quase tão vibrante quanto à de seus cabelos... Limpo a face e rumou em direção á moça, que agora se encontrava caída, e num movimento simples acabou com a ilusão...

O homem havia evaporado, o shopping havia sumido... Tudo naquele sonho tinha se tornado vazio... Estava escuro, mas havia luz, vinda de algum lugar que ela não pôde identificar...

- Você está me dando trabalho, sabia? – Ele perguntou com arrogância...

- Ah... – Ela levantou a cabeça, encarando os olhos verdes límpidos... Encolheu-se pensando que ele poderia machucá-la...

- Não se preocupe... – Ele estendeu a mão á moça... – Venha, estará segura no mundo do sonhar...

Ela olhou para a mão dele, branca e de dedos longos... Se até o momento ele não havia feito nada, então talvez estivesse tudo bem...

Segurou a mão e se levantou e foi sendo guiada através do sonho, até que ele cortou um tipo de véu com a mão e mostrou a ela um mundo com o qual ela nunca tinha sequer imaginado...

- Venha... – Ele ordenou, puxando-a pela mão... Ino tremia ainda, estava com medo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia segura ao notar o toque frio delicado puxando a sua mão... – Este é o meu reino, sou o senhor dos sonhos... Sou eu quem dito qual é o sonho de cada um, puno os criminosos e dou esperanças á quem necessita... Mas você, criança, está me dando trabalho...

- Como?! – Ela perguntou incrédula, se aproximando de Senhor dos sonhos...

- Isso mesmo que ouviu... – Ele fez uma pausa sinistra – Por mais que eu lhe dê sonhos comuns você os distorce, faz com que seus medos tomem conta da sua consciência...

- Não controlo isso! Devia saber melhor que ninguém, já que é 'o senhor dos sonhos' e blábláblá! – Ela encheu a voz de sarcasmo e continuou andando lado a lado com ele...

- Refira-se á mim como Senhor dos sonhos, criança... Posso jogá-la novamente naquele pesadelo se for de minha vontade... – Ele pareceu irritado, arrancando de Ino um suspiro de pesar...

- "E eu sou a criança..." – Ela pensou desgostosa... – Ok, ok... Senhor dos sonhos... Agora me explique como posso me livrar daquele pesadelo...

- Achando a raiz do problema, vou ter que abrir o seu subconsciente e ver o que está acontecendo... – Ele falou com simplicidade...

Ino olhou para ele perplexa, como assim ia entrar no subconsciente dela? E quem havia lhe dado o direito?!

- Quer continuar com os pesadelos, posso deixar você para minha irmã... Um ser humano não vive muito tempo sem dormir... – Ele falou sarcástico, pensando em sua irmã mais velha, a Morte...

- Certo... Mas... – Ela pareceu uma criança naquele momento... – Não vai doer, nee?

O Senhor quase sorriu da pergunta inocente...

- Não, não vai... – Ele garantiu de maneira suave, fazendo Ino avermelhar...

Estavam quase entrando no castelo quando ouviram uma voz...

- Meu irmão, estou em minha galeria, segurando seu signo... Irá falar comigo? – Era uma voz feminina...

Ino somente piscou e no momento seguinte já estava em uma sala, o Senhor em frente á um espelho e uma figura feminina do outro lado... A mulher parecia ter saído da capa de um cd de banda gótica... Os cabelos cor de areia presos em alguns rabos de cavalo, roupas pretas de couro, um casaco comprido e uma maquiagem exótica...

- Yoo, Gaara, e aí, como anda tudo? – A moça perguntou, atravessando somente o tronco pelo espelho, assustando Ino... – Ah... Namorada nova? – A irmã sorriu...

- E existe uma velha? – Gaara perguntou impaciente... – Se veio para conversar, Temari, peço que procure pela Hanabi, ela deve estar cuidando das pessoas dela nesse momento e deve estar chateada...

- Que mal-humor! – Temari franziu o cenho... – Certo, certo, seu mandão! Só passei para falar sobre a Karin...

- O que Desejo fez agora? – Ele pareceu cansado, a outra irmã só aprontava...

- Hm... Teve uns problemas com o humano que estava seduzindo e está irada... Tome cuidado, sim? Sabe como ela é infantil quando quer... – Temari advertiu...

- Sim, sim... Só isso? – Gaara perguntou impaciente...

- Sim, só... Por enquanto... – A Morte sorriu para Ino... A de olhos azuis tinha que admitir uma coisa... Havia gostado da Morte... E isso era muito estranho...

Temari sumiu do espelho, Gaara só suspirou aliviado... O silêncio dominou a sala por completo...

- Anh... Gaara? – Ino perguntou timidamente...

- O que é? – Ele pareceu cansado...

- Não temos que... Resolver um assunto? – Ele pareceu se lembrar e voltou a puxá-la pela mão...

- Sim, já estava me esquecendo... – Ele fez uma pausa, parou de andar e se virou para ela... – E nunca mais me chame pelo primeiro nome...

- Certo, certo... – Ela sorriu divertida, ele era bem infantil... Apesar de agir daquele jeito sério...

O Senhor dos sonhos sentiu o rosto esquentar... Conviveu com os humanos durante séculos, mas sempre os manteve longe... Nutrir um sentimento por um humano era errado e perigoso... Humanos eram seres efêmeros, ao contrário dos Perpétuos, e por isso ele só iria se machucar se permitisse uma aproximação...

Mas no momento isso nem lhe passava pela cabeça, estava ocupado de mais pensando na pequena mão enroscada á sua...

- Chegamos... – Gaara falou friamente, uma porta de tons rosa e roxo estava á frente deles... – É aqui...

Quando se aproximaram mais ela pôde ler na pequena placa branca "Ino Yamanaka"... Ele abriu a porta, era um armário de roupas...

Ino começou a gargalhar, simplesmente isso, gargalhar! Sua mente era um armário! Que coisa divertida...

- Do que está rindo? – Gaara pareceu não entender qual era a piada...

- Hahahaha... É que... Hahaha... Faz muito sentido! – Ela apontou para as roupas... – Sempre me importei muito com minhas roupas... Acho que é normal que elas sejam parte da minha mente... – E ficou rindo baixinho...

Gaara só suspirou... Mulheres, tanto humanas quanto imortais... Quem as entende?

Puxou-a para dentro do armário e começaram a andar...

- O que estamos procurando, exatamente? – Ela quis saber...

- Você sabe o que é... Apesar que o problema real vai vir até nós... Poderíamos simplesmente ter ficado na porta que ele viria em nossa direção... – Gaara explicou...

- Mas então...? – Ino não entendeu...

- Se lembra da roupa do dia do acidente? – Ele perguntou, de maneira séria e sombria...

- Si-Sim... Mas como... – Se lembrou que ele era o "Senhor dos sonhos" – Ah... Esquece!

Ele sorriu de lado, sem que ela notasse... Aquela menina era irritante, mas estranhamente atraente...

Ino parou, fazendo Gaara parar também... Ela encarava um vestido com flores roxas e fundo branco com um casaco leve e alvo por cima...

- É... – Ela gaguejou... – É esse...

Foi tudo muito rápido, em um momento Ino estava em frente á roupa, no outro estava sendo protegida por Gaara...

- Olá, Senhor sonhador! – Uma voz cínica e fria soou de dentro da roupa... – Não é educado estragar a brincadeira dos outros...

- Não pode agir como quer em meus domínios, Akuma... Existem regras nos mundos dos Perpétuos... – Gaara pareceu calmo, mas o braço que protegia Ino a puxou para mais perto...

- Ah sim, mas achei que somente uma humana não ia fazer falta... Sabe... Sua irmãzinha, a Morte, nem ia se dar conta da falta de uma alma... – Akuma riu, começando a se mover...

- Pois saiba que existimos para proteger os humanos, tanto de outros humanos... – Parou de falar, olhando o próximo movimento de Akuma – Quanto de monstros como você... – Gaara sorriu arrogantemente, olhando o demônio se aproximar furtivamente...

Ino se assustou quando foi arremessada para longe e o Senhor do sonhar lutava contra aquele ser sombrio...

- Ino, queime a roupa! – Gaara falou, cortando Akuma com uma das mãos e atirando o vestido para ela com a outra...

- Queimar? Mas queimar com o que?! – Ela procurou qualquer coisa para atear fogo no tecido, mas se deu conta de que havia algo em sua mão... – Um isqueiro?

Era o isqueiro de seu pai, prateado e com o desenho de um leão em sua superfície... Não entendeu o que ele fazia ali, mas não pensou duas vezes e queimou a roupa. O vestido crepitava, enquanto o demônio se debatia...

- Devia saber, Akuma, se a roupa se queimar não estará mais no domínio da mente de Ino... – Gaara sorriu sombriamente... – Estará no meu!

Em um momento os três estavam no armário de roupas... E agora estavam em uma espécie de sala do trono...

- Senhor do sonhar... Pense bem, não lhe fiz nada! Só estava jogando com uma humana... – Akuma pareceu assustado...

- Pois jogou com a humana errada... – Gaara pareceu ainda mais frio, abriu uma minúscula gaiola e a mesma sugou o demônio, deixando-o bem preso... – Yami... – A voz de Sonho soou pelos corredores...

Um pequeno corvo apareceu voando desajeitadamente na sala...

- Sim, amo? – Yami pousou no chão de pedra polida...

- Leve isso para os confins do sonhar... Na divisa com o mundo de minha irmã Tenten... Espero que aproveite o Desespero... – Gaara sorriu para o demônio que gritava dentro da gaiola e a entregou ao corvo...

- Como quiser, amo! – E ele saiu voando...

Havia silencio novamente, Ino estava grata pela ajuda, mas não conseguia falar nada...

- Está na hora... – Ele se virou para ela... – Você tem que acordar...

Ino tentou rebater, falar que ela não queria acordar, mas sua voz não saiu...

- Não se preocupe, sempre poderá voltar ao meu mundo... – Ele fez uma pausa e se aproximou mais dela... – Mas creio que não se lembrará de nada quando se levantar...

Ele pousou os lábios sobre os dela, um toque singelo e sem maldade alguma... Ino sentiu o coração apertar, não queria ir... Queria ficar ali com ele...

- Até o próximo sonho, Ino... – Gaara se afastou um pouco dos lábios dela, no momento seguinte ela tinha acordado...

- Gaara... – Ela gemeu em sua cama... – GAAHHHHHH! – Ela se levantou num salto ao ouvir o despertador... – Ah... Sete e meia...

Ela tinha conseguido dormir bastante naquela noite, se espreguiçou e sorriu satisfeita... Quase jogando o despertador pela janela em seguida...

- Hmm... Vejamos o que vou vestir hoje... – Ela abriu o armário e se deparou com o vestido com flores roxas e fundo branco... Sentiu uma vontade enorme de queimá-lo, mas a única coisa que fez foi colocá-lo em um saco de lixo e amarrá-lo bem... – Que coisa estranha... – Ela falou sem entender os próprios atos... Mas deu os ombros e continuou o seu dia...

Se arrumou e foi para a floricultura de seus pais, era o negócio dela agora e tinha que se esforçar... Se sentia renovada e ficou alegre durante o dia todo... Trabalhou bem e conseguiu vender bastante...

E por algum estranho motivo quando Hinata veio lhe perguntar se ela queria passear no Shopping... Ino só disse que queria ir para casa... Não se sentia cansada, muito pelo contrário se sentia nova em folha... Mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a vontade de voltar para seu lar...

Na hora de fechar a loja se pegou pensando em um nome... Um nome que ela se lembrava de ter gritado... Pensou que era bobagem e se concentrou em voltar para sua residência, quando chegou ligou a luz e foi assistir tevê...

Após algum tempo assistindo ao noticiário acabou dormindo, a cabeça tombou para o braço do sofá e ali ficou... Em meio á um sono leve ela murmurou diversas vezes o nome dele...

- Gaara...

Ele olhava o sonho dela, estava normal novamente... Ele não era mais necessário...

-Sabe, Gaara... Se envolver com humanos não é tão ruim... – Temari falava ao lado dele... – Karin faz isso o tempo todo...

- Não sou como Desejo, Morte, você sabe... – Gaara falou em meio á um suspiro...

- Certo, irmãozinho, mas se mudar de idéia... Sabe o que fazer, não é? – Temari piscou para Gaara e saiu correndo, zombeteira...

Gaara permaneceu olhando o sonho que ele havia tecido para ela... Estava tudo calmo, quando no sonho ele ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado...

Não uma única vez, mas várias... Durante vários sonhos, várias noites e inclusive dias, quando ela cochilava...

Sentiu-se tentado á se aproximar dela... Mas resistiu, era errado, tinha que se controlar... Tinha que se manter longe!

No entanto sentiu a força de vontade se esvair quando a viu perder as esperanças... Escutou algo ser sibilado entre os lábios amados... Se aproximou para ouvir o que ela dizia... Se assustando quando a ouviu falar...

- Quero tanto te ver, Gaara... – Ela falava com um fio de voz, as lágrimas começando a se formar nos olhos de safira...

- Você sempre quer me dar trabalho, não é mesmo, criança? – Ele se sentou ao lado dela, surpreendendo-a...

Ela se afastou num salto, o coração batendo forte e o rosto muito vermelho... A cena permaneceu assim até ela se acalmar...

Depois mais nada foi dito, Ino somente sorriu de maneira doce e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do Lord dos sonhos... Se sentia segura dentro do sonhar, agora mais do que nunca...

Talvez não pudessem ficar juntos para sempre, mas podiam aproveitar momentos como esse...

Ino sorriu de maneira arteira... Havia se lembrado de uma musica que provavelmente iria irritá-lo...

- Mr. Sandman, give me a dream… Make him the cutest that I've ever seen… Give him two lips like roses and clover…Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over… - Ela cantarolou baixo… Sorrindo de maneira infantil…

Ele só suspirou, já esperava que ela estragasse o momento, mas sorriu logo em seguida.

- Está errado... Eu deveria 'te trazer' um sonho e não 'te dar' um sonho... – Ele a corrigiu...

Ela se levantou e balançou a cabeça negativamente...

- Ambos estão errados! – Ela aproximou o rosto ao dele se inclinando para frente, um sorriso doce surgiu em seus lábios... – Você **É** o meu sonho...

Ino deu lhe um beijo rápido... Um selinho provocativo e começou a puxá-lo pela mão...

- Vamos... Quero ver mais do seu mundo! – Ela sorria de maneira contagiante...

- Certo, mas há um preço... – Gaara falou sério...

- Qual? – Ela piscou ingenuamente, sem entender do que ele estava realmente falando...

Ele deu um meio sorriso e a puxou para si... Beijando-a de maneira intensa, desta vez ela ainda não tinha que partir... Pelo menos não até a noite acabar e ela voltar a esquecê-lo...

(FIM)

Enquanto isso com Karin e Temari...

- Desejo... – Temari falou em um tom de aviso...

- O que foi irmã? Já falei que não tenho nada a ver com o romancezinho do Sonho e daquela humana! – Karin falou desinteressada...

- Sério mesmo? – Temari pareceu surpresa...

- Tenho mais o que fazer, sabe, irmã? – Karin pareceu aborrecida... – Meu humano está começando a amar uma humana!

Temari sorriu de maneira suave... Desejo controlava o 'desejo carnal', mas provavelmente havia outro poder acima do deles que fazia com que houvesse 'amor' no mundo humano...

- Certo, certo... Agora pare de ficar chorando na minha orelha e vá cuidar dos seus humanos! – A Morte parecia brava... Karin invadia deu reino, tomava seu café, chorava na sua orelha e ainda não cuidava do serviço? NÃO MESMO!

- Está me expulsando, irmã? – Desejo pareceu chateada...

- Não, Karin, estou falando para ir trabalhar, seus humanos devem estar no mundo de Tenten agora! – Morte rebateu enfurecida e impaciente...

- Ok... Vou aos confins do desespero para pegá-los... – Karin se levantou e foi para o espelho – Até logo, irmãzona! – E sumiu...

- Essas crianças! – Temari suspirou e voltou aos seus afazeres... Humanos e imortais... O que Deus estava pensando quando os fez tão complicados?

Provavelmente aquele romance entre a humana e o senhor dos sonhos ainda ia se tornar problemático...

- Credo... Já estou pensando que nem ele! – Temari se lembrou da entidade do ar, que conheceu ao ir buscar a alma de uma moça no Himalaia... – Aquele problemático! – Parou e pensou no que acabou de falar... – ARGH! De novo!

E lá ficou a Morte, com suas crises 'problemáticas'... Mas esse já é um outro devaneio...

"Maybe in my dreams I can stay with you..."

* * *

N/A: Bem... Essa é uma estória curta com base em 'Sandman' de Neil Gaiman... Achei o nome tão sugestivo que não resisti! xD Fora que faz **sentido** o Gaara ser o senhor do sonho, afinal ele não dorme! xD

Esta é minha primeira estória de Naruto, mas acho que não será a ultima! xD Desculpem se o Gaara está OOC... xD Não sei lidar com esse tipo de personagem...

A tradução do trecho da música 'Mr. Sandman' das The Andrews Sisters seria:

"Senhor Sandman (Homem da areia), dê-me um sonho... Faça-o mais atraente que eu já tenha visto... Dê a ele dois lábios como rosas e trevos, depois diga a ele que minhas noites solitárias acabaram..."

Para quem se interessar, aqui está a lista de qual Perpétuo cada personagem representa...

Sonho (Dream) – Gaara

Morte (Death) – Temari

Desespero (Despair) – Tenten

Destino (Destiny) – Kankurou

Desejo (Desire) – Karin

Delírio (Delirium) – Hanabi

Destruição (Destruction) – Naruto

Me perguntaram se havia chance de uma continuação... Bem... Eu realmente não sei! Não pensei muito á respeito disso e tudo mais... Talvez, somente talvez, eu faça uma continuaçãozinha... Uma história entre Shikamaru e Temari... Ou um Neji e Tenten... Não sei... Realmente não sei... Até cheguei a devanear um pouco sobre os outros personagens... Mas nada muito concreto se formou...

Espero reviews com a opinião de vocês... xD

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'GO' E SALVE UM AUTOR!


	2. Besides the faith and despair

Besides the faith and despair

Resumo: Ele ainda tinha sua fé, mesmo em meio à guerra ele a mantinha... Porem quando aquela dama abriu seus olhos... Ele sentiu o coração oscilar... :Baseado no mundo de Sandman: TenNeji .UA (Paralelo á 'Be my dream')

* * *

Respondendo a reviews:

**Mih03**: Obrigada pelos elogios, e aqui está a 'continuação'! 8D

**Hyuuga ALe**: Aqui está, NejiTenten!! (Risos) Confesso que fiquei em duvida se escrevia ou não essa segunda parte, mas bastou a sua review para que eu começasse a sorrir e resolvesse escrever (É... Sua animação me motivou! (risos))

**Gata Negra**: Pois é... Servir para ter continuação não serve, mas não vou falar nada de InoGaara, essa é uma história paralela aos acontecimentos de 'Be my dream'... Quanto ao Kanku-chan e o Naru-chan... Eles terão participação mais para frente... Assim como o restante terão sua próprio one-shot (Chique, né? XD)

**Mokona Kuramae**: Tem razão, mas o problema é que 'Luxuria' e 'Desejo' são a mesma coisa... Ou seja, infelizmente a idéia não rola!(chora) Huhuhuhu... Espere e verá o que acontecerá com nossos 'queridinhos' (risada maligna), provavelmente essa fic se tornará uma coletânea de shortfics todas entrelaçadas! Hina-chan já é citada na fanfic!(risos) Assim como a Sakura!(mais risos) Ou seja... Pode ser que os casais sejam HinaNaru e SasuSaku... Ou talvez não!(aura maligna ao fundo) Huahuahauha... Farei eles sofreeeeerem! (mais risadas malignas e raios ao fundo)

Você poderia usar a idéia dos pecados capitais em uma fic!! Eu leria!! (sorriso baka) Desde que **não** fosse uma InoShika... (Casal favorito de Naruto: TemaShika S2)

* * *

O silêncio na igreja era absoluto, os fiéis rezavam em voz baixa e pediam á Deus por misericórdia... No entanto Ele parecia não estar ouvindo os gritos por socorro...

Aquela guerra havia estourado há vários meses, não era algo que veio a público, pois aquela era uma cidade pequena... Sobreviviam da terra, ganhavam pouco dinheiro e não tinham recursos... Naquele momento as coisas saíram do controle, quando passaram a aceitar forasteiros em sua cidade...

Neji foi contra a hospedagem permanente daqueles homens, todos com um brilho assassino nos olhos, mas os aldeãos eram muito bons e cegos por não conhecerem o mundo lá fora...

Ele, o padre daquela cidade, nada pôde fazer quando os inimigos descobriram a localização daqueles forasteiros... Trouxe o povo para dentro da igreja e a trancou, era o santuário de Deus e ninguém poderia violá-lo...

O padre tentou ligar para o vaticano, pediu por ajuda, queria que ao menos as crianças da vila não tivessem que passar por aquilo... Mas só recebeu uma resposta fria vinda de um dos bispos...

- Padre Neji, você serviu bem á igreja, mas não podemos fazer nada no momento... Tentaremos entrar em contato com o governo do país onde está, mas não podemos prometer que a ajuda venha rápido...

E a ajuda não veio, meses depois de a pequena guerra ter começado e nenhum resgate veio... A comida era pouca, toda vinda da horta que o padre cultivava nos fundos e mesmo aquela comida tinha que ser pega de noite, quando a guerra cessava e os guerreadores paravam para descansar... Alguns já haviam perecido nessas aventuras em busca de comida, mas sacrifícios eram necessários...

Agora, no presente triste e horrendo, Neji estava em sua sala... Rezando mentalmente para que a ajuda chegasse, tinha fé em Deus e sabia que ele seria justo... Mas estava claro que o 'homem' não queria socorrê-los...

Foi quando a viu, correndo na frente da porta da sala entre aberta... Uma moça de cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque frouxo, o vestido verde-acinzentado voando levemente sobre o corpo extremamente magro...

Levantou-se em um salto, quem era ela? Ouviu uma voz feminina... Abriu a porta e viu um pedaço de tecido verde se movimentar na curva do corredor, seguiu-a...

A igreja era antiga, datava do tempo da colonização das Américas, mas ainda estava conservada... Era toda feita de pedra e mármore, e era graças á isso que os guerrilheiros não adentravam. Tinha vitrais semelhantes á de Notredame, um portão enorme feito de madeira e ferro, era uma fortaleza em forma de igreja...

Subiu para o andar mais alto da igreja, seguindo-a... Ela murmurava coisas que ele não entendia e seguia até a torre...

Quando a alcançou teve uma visão que fez seu sangue gelar... O coque havia se desfeito, o sol batia no vitral e reluzia sobre a figura dela sentada em uma janela aberta... Os olhos castanhos tinham o brilho do desespero, o vestido caia disciplinarmente até o chão... Era como olhar a Madona do Fuso (1) original...

- O que faz aqui? – Ele perguntou. Sua voz saindo sem que ele quisesse...

Ela não respondeu nada, só ficou ali sentada, fitando-o demoradamente com uma expressão gentil...

- Quem é você? – A voz dele baixou de maneira solene... Estava começando a compreender algo... – Está aqui por causa das pessoas, não é?

Ela assentiu, deixando os cabelos caírem para frente...

- Você é... A morte? – Ele perguntou temeroso...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente...

- Você é... Algo parecido? – Ela sorriu, afinando os olhos, parecia envergonhada... – Você... Pode falar?

Ela não respondeu só se virou para olhar a janela...

- Vai ficar aqui por muito tempo? – Ele se aproximou dela...

A dama de cabelos castanhos pareceu triste quando assentiu... Olhou-o com aqueles orbes castanhos nublados e desapareceu...

- Espere! – Ele tentou alcançá-la, mas seus dedos a atravessaram...

- Padre? – A voz de um dos aldeões foi ouvida ao pé da escada...

- Sim?

- Está tudo bem? – Neji desceu e concordou... – O telefone na sua sala está tocando sem parar já faz...

Neji não esperou mais, correu para a sala e atendeu ao telefonema, era do Vaticano...

- Padre? Conseguimos contatar o governo, em alguns dias eles irão parar essa guerra... Amanhã leve as pessoas para o subsolo da igreja e espere... – A pessoa que ligou não se identificou e assim que terminou a frase desligou o telefone...

A esperança brotou novamente em Neji... Reuniu á todos e contou as novidades...

- Preciso de alguns homens para abrir a câmara... – Ele falou indo na direção de um portão enferrujado em um canto da igreja e pegando uma lanterna sobre uma mesa...

Seis homens o seguiram, desceram por uma extensa escada e quando chegaram se depararam com uma enorme parede de pedra...

- Preciso que empurrem essa pedra para o lado... – Neji deixou a lanterna no chão e tateou a parede, achando um espaço vazio, começou a empurrar a pedra, sendo imitado pelos homens que vieram com ele...

A pedra pouco a pouco cedeu, até bater na parede... A passagem estava totalmente aberta, um vento frio passou por eles...

- Ótimo... Ainda está inteira... – Neji sorriu, aquele esconderijo estava em desuso há muito tempo... Tinha receio de que ele tivesse desmoronado... Pegou a lanterna e rumou para a superfície...

Todos ficaram animados com a novidade, as mulheres decidiram limpar o lugar, os homens iam pegar comida e as crianças... Bem elas só tinham que ficar longe de encrencas...

Neji pôde sorrir abertamente novamente, o resgate já estava a caminho, as coisas estavam dando certo... Sim... Ainda havia esperança...

Subiu as escadas e rumou á um dos banheiros da igreja, não era grande, nem luxuoso, mas ainda tinha água...

Lavou o rosto e o secou em um pano velho que estava ao lado da pia... Levantou a cabeça e encontrou um par de olhos castanhos muito profundos o encarando...

Quase gritou com o susto, aquela estranha ainda estava cercando-o...

- Afinal, o que você é? Um demônio?! – Ele pareceu irritado...

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, em uma cara de choro, e balançou veementemente a cabeça em sinal negativo... Neji suspirou, vendo-a bater no vidro para chamar sua atenção, tentava falar alguma coisa enquanto balançava a cabeça, mas ele não podia ouvir...

- Não posso te escutar... Sinto muito... – Ele pousou a mão sobre a dela no espelho, sentindo só a superfície fria sobre a palma... Encarou os olhos castanhos, a tristeza que havia neles era muito grande, sentiu-se tentado a tocar o rosto daquele ser, sentiu seu sangue ferver com os pensamentos impuros que lhe vieram á mente ao mergulhar naqueles orbes profundos...

Afastou-se do espelho, vendo que ela ainda tentava falar alguma coisa... Saiu do banheiro, não queria mais ficar próximo á ela...

- "Ela é somente um fruto da minha imaginação... Não é real!" – Ele falava para si mesmo, tentando se convencer de que ela não existia...

Os homens voltaram, trazendo alguma comida, á essa altura as mulheres já tinham limpado um pouco o subsolo e as crianças ainda brincavam em frente á cruz no salão da igreja...

Neji olhou os vitrais iluminados pela luz da lua, tinha certeza de que vira a moça refletida nos vitrais... Virou o rosto e continuou ajudando as pessoas da vila...

Arrumaram tudo, desde sacos de dormir á até vários cantis de água...

- Amanhã à tarde iremos nos abrigar, até lá sigam com os turnos de vigilância... – Neji falou em tom audível, não podiam se dar ao luxo de relaxar... A guerra ainda acontecia lá fora...

Durante a noite tiros eram ouvidos, barulhos altos e assustadores, Neji ainda lia alguns livros da construção daquela igreja... O vento que passou por eles, na hora em que a passagem fora aberta, era fresco... Devia ser uma rota de fuga, tinha que haver alguma passagem para o mundo lá fora...

Jogou-se para trás, apoiando as costas na cadeira, esfregou os olhos... O sono o estava vencendo, decidiu cochilar um pouco, era um capricho, mas fazia tempo que não dormia...

Sua consciência de repente ficou limpa e vazia, o sono sem sonhos tomou conta dele... Sua respiração suave se fez ouvir no quarto, a luta lá fora tinha parado... O silêncio da noite era confortador...

Ele acordou ao sentir algo gelado tocar seu rosto, olhou para o lado e viu aquela garota afastar o rosto de perto do dele... Ela sorria de um jeito triste, havia um brilho de lágrimas em seus olhos... Ela sibilou algo que ele pode entender como um 'bye, bye' e sumiu...

Ficou olhando ela partir, colocou os dedos por sobre aonde ela o havia beijado, seus lábios eram gelados e delicados com flocos de neve, sentiu um vazio ao perceber que ela não estava mais nos reflexos...

Amanheceu. Neji não havia dormido mais, não conseguia tirá-la da sua mente... Sabia que estava cometendo um erro, mas acabou criando um sentimento pela dama de aura e olhos tristes...

Se apaixonar por uma ilusão, que patético...

Mais de uma vez naquele dia se pegou pensando nela, bastava sua mente vagar um pouco que ela aparecia em seus pensamentos...

Se pudesse vê-la, se pudesse tocá-la... Mas ela já não estava mais ao seu redor, ela tinha partido...

- Padre... – Uma senhora lhe chamou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos...

- Sim?

- O senhor se sente bem? – A senhora parecia preocupada, as rugas lhe davam um ar sério e frágil...

- Sim, só estou um pouco avoado, os problemas de sempre... – Ele disfarçou, não estava louco, não ainda...

- Ah... Sim... – A senhora sorriu e ele pôde ver, por trás das rugas de preocupação, a bela mulher que ele conheceu ao chegar à cidade...

Até ele mesmo estava mais velho do que aparentava, apesar de ter somente 25 anos parecia estar beirando os 36... A guerra faz isso, torna jovens em velhos, tira a esperança e a alegria das crianças... A guerra cria monstros, nada mais do que isso...

Ele se ajoelhou perante o altar, há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Ajoelhar e rezar com o coração saltando, movido por sentimentos? Desde que deixou sua antiga cidade... Sim... Desde aquela época nunca mais sentiu o coração se mover, era um padre, mas o amor que havia nele secou...

Um barulho alto, novos tiros...

- Vão todos para dentro do esconderijo... – Ele falou alto, a movimentação começou, os aldeões corriam e pegavam todos os mantimentos...

Neji decidiu subir para pegar os livros, se algo acontecesse com eles à história daquele lugar se perderia... As escadas nunca lhe pareceram tão compridas...

Pegou os livros e anotações e jogou-os dentro de uma sacola de tecido cru... Não tinha muito tempo...

Olhou de relance para o espelho e viu algo se mover... Seria ela?

Correu atrás da sombra, decidido a dizer a ela... Dizer que ele mesmo não entendia seus sentimentos, queria-a longe, mas ao mesmo tempo não suportaria não poder mais admirar os olhos dela...

Parou em frente á uma porta, estava entreaberta e ele pôde ver movimentos dentro do quarto... Abriu-o devagar, com medo de assustá-la...

Mas não era a moça dos cabelos castanhos e olhar triste quem se encontrava ali... Era outra mulher, bela e com um ar exótico...

- Olá... – Ela falou, sorrindo, o cabelo cor de areia balançava ao vento que entrava pela janela... – Então é você o protegido dela? – A moça riu... – Realmente, ela deve ter ficado ao seu lado durante um bom tempo...

- Do que você...? – Ele tentou falar...

- **Desespero** é muito 'boazinha' quando se apega á um humano isso torna meu trabalho difícil... – A loira riu... – Mas tenho uma boa notícia para você, rapaz...

Neji só a encarou... E sentiu suas pernas o guiarem para perto da janela... Ficando de frente para a moça...

- Você não vai morrer hoje... – Ela o encarou com os olhos verdes brilhando em divertimento... No momento seguinte vozes foram ouvidas no andar de baixo, Neji se virou assustado pelo barulho, e uma pedra atravessou a janela e o atingiu em cheio na nuca...

Escuridão era o que havia naquele lugar... Uma escuridão tão densa que poderia ser tocada pelas mãos humanas...

Uma voz sibilou algo em seu ouvido, uma canção de ninar...

What are little boys made of? What are little boys made of? Frogs and snails and puppy dogs' tails… What are little girls made of? What are little girls made of? Sugar and spice and all that's nice…

Seguiu a voz na escuridão e quanto mais andava mais claro as coisas ficavam... Viu uma cadeira de balanço, um castiçal ao lado e uma mulher cantava aquilo repetidamente...

- Achei que não ia mais vê-la... – Ele falou a voz rouca e tremula...

- Não deveria mais me ver... – Ela respondeu...

- Como se chama? – Quis se aproximar, mas seus pés não se moviam...

- Muitos me chamam de 'Senhora das noites sem lua' ou de 'Rainha das almas perdidas', mas eu tenho um nome... – Ela se virou, os olhos brilhavam em uma cor vinho por causa da chama da vela... – Eu sou Tenten, a Desespero dos Perpétuos...

Ele não entendeu bem o que significavam aqueles títulos, sua mente estava nublada...

- Porque não falou comigo antes? – Ele reuniu forças e se aproximou da cadeira, mas somente um passo...

- Não posso ser ouvida fora de meus domínios, àqueles que já me ouviram ainda em seus corpos acabaram perecendo... – Ela pareceu muito triste...

- Então... Eu...

- Está vivo... Minha irmã não foi buscá-lo, ela tinha que levar somente os aldeões... – Tenten explicou... – Eu os observei durante toda essa guerra, sinto por eles terem perdido a vida de maneira tão horrível...

- O que... O que aconteceu?! – Ele se exaltou...

- Não se esforce tanto... Sua alma vai acabar se partindo... – Ela falou em tom suave... – Você deveria ter caído no mundo de meu irmão, Sonho... Mas acabou caindo próximo de mais do meu reino...

- Reino...?

- Sim... Bem vindo aos confins do Desespero... – Ela sorriu... A penumbra se dissipou e ele pôde ver inúmeros espelhos por todos os lados...

- Espelhos... – Ele se aproximou de um, olhando uma moça chorar em seu travesseiro...

- Esse é o meio que tenho para observar os humanos... Não devo tocar ou falar com eles fora de meu mundo... – Ela se debruçou sobre um dos espelhos... – Se eu o fizer... A existência deles se quebra...

- Mas... Porque isso? – Ele não compreendia...

- Durante a guerra que você presenciou... Você somente pôde sentir minha presença e isso muitas vezes o mortificou, não é mesmo? – Ela pareceu calma... – Se o 'desespero' puro o tocasse ou falasse com você... O que acha que teria acontecido?

- Eu... Teria... Enlouquecido... – Ele compreendeu, ela estava presa ali... – Porque faz isso? Você não gosta de fazer mal ás pessoas, porque insiste nisso?

- É meu trabalho... – Ela sorriu meigamente... – Mas... Você nem ao menos sabe com quem está falando, mortal... O desespero tem várias faces...

- Mas só conheço uma delas e é você... E sei que não gosta de ferir as pessoas... – Ele falou com firmeza...

- Não as firo... – Ela voltou a se sentar... – Acha mesmo que alguém poderia ser feliz sem sentir o desespero? Porque você acha que as pessoas conseguem sorrir quando algo realmente bom acontece? Porque elas já sentiram minha presença, já tiveram uma prova do poder que eu tenho sobre elas...

Ela fez uma pausa, sua expressão ainda era a mesma... Ele se aproximou mais um passo...

- Sabe... Você foi o único humano que conheci que tentou me alcançar... – Ela sorriu, encolhendo os ombros... – A maioria a me ver no espelho ou ao me encarar refletida em alguma janela se afasta com medo... Mas você... Tentou me tocar... Duas vezes...

Ele não sabia o porquê daquilo também, ela pareceu meio confusa...

- Mas creio que deva desculpas... –Ela falou suspirando pesadamente...

- Por quê?

- Decidi algo que não era da minha conta... – Tenten o encarou... – Li o livro de meu irmão para te avisar, avisar para não entrar naquela passagem, mas você não me ouviu...

- Como? – Ele arregalou os olhos perolados, a boca aberta...

- Ao fazer aquilo eu mudei o seu futuro... Impedi que morresse, mas você vai sofrer muito... Desculpe-me... – Ela continuou, abaixando os olhos, deixando-os semicerrados...

- O que aconteceu? – Neji ficou impaciente novamente...

- Eles provavelmente não vão te contar... – Ela fechou os olhos... E virou o rosto... – Você já vai acordar... Quando recobrar a consciência abra o livro da história daquela igreja na ultima página, vai entender o ocorrido... – Ela não se virou, nem mesmo se mexeu... – Adeus...

E ele voltou a si... Estava em um hospital...

- O que aconteceu? – Ele olhou ao redor, uma enfermeira se aproximou dele com um sorriso...

- O senhor foi atingido por uma pedra, padre... – Ela sorriu ainda mais e puxou alguns papeis de uma pasta... – Vieram alguns senhores aqui e deixaram o senhor na nossa emergência, mas isso foi há dois dias...

- E o restante? Trouxeram mais alguém? – Ele tentou se levantar, mas sua cabeça latejou...

- É melhor que não se mexa, tinha um corte bem feio na cabeça... – Ela o fez se deitar novamente... – Não trouxeram mais ninguém, somente o senhor...

- A sacola... Que estava comigo...

- Está aqui... – Ela apontou para a cadeira de madeira ao lado da cama...

- Pode me entregar o livro de capa azul, por favor? – Ele tocou a testa com a ponta dos dedos, estava realmente dolorido...

- Claro... – Ela pegou o livro de dentro da sacola e o entregou a Neji...

Ele abriu o livro na ultima página e uma folha solta caiu em seu colo, ela estava muito bem presa em um pequeno vão que havia entre as páginas e a capa...

Leu a folha, era muito antiga, nem mesmo havia data nela... Somente algumas anotações em uma língua urálica meio arcaica... Conseguiu entender alguma coisa sobre provar a culpa dos infiéis dentro de um labirinto de dor...

Descrevia o jeito de punir todo aquele que cometesse algum crime na cidade, a pessoa era jogada dentro de uma câmara aonde seria morta se não fosse inocente, nunca houve sobreviventes...

A mente de Neji começou a trabalhar, assim que viu o desenho da porta de pedra com os mesmos escritos daquela em que os aldeões se refugiaram tudo ficou claro...

Os dedos dele tremiam, estavam mortos... Todos mortos pelas armadilhas ancestrais... E se ele não tivesse ido buscar os livros também teria morrido...

Continuou lendo... De acordo com a anotação o dispositivo era acionado assim que a porta se fechava... E parava de funcionar após um dia... E sempre estava equipado com flechas e armas extremamente afiadas...

As palavras de Tenten vieram á sua mente... "Sinto por eles terem perdido a vida de maneira tão horrível..."

Fazia sentido... Ele havia levado todos á morte, ele tinha sido o culpado... Mas... Como? Como a porta tinha sido fechada?

- Enfermeira, pode me arranjar um telefone? – Ele puxou-a pelo braço, tremendo de ira e de nervoso...

- Cla-claro... – Ela puxou o telefone para perto de Neji, pousando o aparelho em um canto da cama...

Ele ligou para o Vaticano, seus dedos tremiam ao discar... Sua consciência estava no limite...

- Porque me mandaram ir para o subsolo com os aldeões? – Foi o que ele perguntou assim que atenderam...

- Peço que se identifique, por favor... – A voz do outro lado soou assustada...

- Padre Neji, o que cuidava de uma pequena aldeia em guerra... – Cuspiu as palavras...

- Irei passá-lo para o Bispo...

E a ligação foi transferida...

- Neji? Há quanto tempo...

- Peço que me explique o que aconteceu naquela igreja, porque me mandaram descer ao subterrâneo se lá era uma armadilha? – Ele perguntou impaciente...

- Mas... Nós não mandamos padre... Nem ao menos estou sabendo de nada sobre isso... – O bispo estava realmente surpreso com o fato e sua voz não escondia isso...

- Então quem foi? – Neji rosnou, estava com raiva, tanto dele mesmo, quanto de qualquer ser humano...

- Não há registro de nenhuma chamada para sua antiga igreja, padre... A última vez que nos falamos foi quando a guerra ainda estava no começo... Depois daquilo tentamos contatar o governo Finlandês e conseguimos a alguns dias que eles fossem até a igreja, os que começaram a guerra estavam em um número bem pequeno e foram facilmente derrotados... Mas quando entraram na igreja não conseguiram achar ninguém exceto o senhor...

- Senhor, peço que mande alguns homens para abrir a passagem subterrânea, se ela estiver fechada peço que a abram imediatamente e não a fechem... – Ele falou sobressaltado...

- Mas porque isso, padre?

- Os aldeões podem estar vivo ainda, senhor... Temos que resgatá-los! – Neji falou em tom áspero... O bispo somente suspirou e falou que faria o possível...

Ele ainda tinha esperanças de que estivessem vivos, eles não poderiam ter morrido...

Levantou-se rapidamente e decidiu que iria voltar lá ele mesmo se fosse preciso...

- Ah... Senhor padre, por favor... – A enfermeira tentou impedi-lo - Não está em condições para andar...

Neji não ouviu, seguiu em direção á porta, mas foi parado por um enfermeiro alto e aparentemente muito mais forte que Neji, o padre até poderia derrotar aquele gigante se estivesse em condições para tanto...

Ele foi sedado, estava agora na cama, olhando pela janela... A vida que havia nele havia secado... Já fazia alguns dias que estava naquele hospital, mas suas feridas não saravam...

Não pensou mais nela, não sentiu mais sua presença... Não sentia mais nada, era uma casca vazia...

Fechou os olhos pela primeira vez desde que acordou... Estava cansado, mas não queria dormir, estava com fome, mas perdeu a vontade de comer... Tudo no que ele acreditava parecia falso...

Mergulhou no mundo dos sonhos mais e mais e ali permaneceu, sendo observado por três pares de olhos...

- Irmã, você já o salvou e o condenou á uma vida cheia de sofrimentos, deveria ir falar com ele... – Temari ralhou com a mais nova...

- Sabe que eu não posso Morte... Não tenho coragem de encará-lo... – Tenten se encolheu...

- Se as duas não têm o que fazer ótimo, mas eu tenho que cuidar do meu mundo! – Gaara falou grosseiramente...

- Do seu mundo ou da sua namoradinha, irmãzinho? – Temari riu, zombeteira, dançando ao redor de Gaara... – Como o amor é lindo! Sempre muda as pessoas, mas nunca muda as pedras! – Ela riu da expressão zangada de Gaara...

O mais novo bufou e sumiu como poeira, Temari sorriu vitoriosa, sem Gaara por perto... Tenten poderia ir falar tranquilamente com o humano dela...

- Vá logo de uma vez, Desespero! Ele deve estar esperando por isso! – Temari empurrou a mais nova para dentro do sonho dele...

Tenten xingou Temari mentalmente, não queria vê-lo, não queria sofrer e observar o rosto dele sem expressão... Mas mesmo assim seguiu em direção á ele...

- Neji... – Falou com um fio de voz... A expressão dele não mudou...

Ele permanecia sentado em uma cadeira de mogno, olhava para o chão e ao mesmo tempo para o nada... Mesmo em seus sonhos a vontade de viver havia se esgotado...

- Neji, você não pode ficar desse jeito... – Ela se aproximou ainda mais dele, se ajoelhando ao seu lado... – Você é um humano, sua vida é um como um suspiro... Dissipa-se no ar e é esquecida... Você tem que voltar e continuar a viver Neji ou... – Ela sentiu as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos castanhos... – Ou eu não vou conseguir me perdoar...

As lágrimas dela fizeram algum efeito nele, a expressão vazia aos poucos foi mudando... Ele não disse nada, só esticou o braço e tocou a face dela...

Tenten pulou de susto, ninguém havia tocado-a, exceto seus irmãos... Nem anjos, nem demônios, nenhum deles ousava tocar em Desespero... Temiam que o pior acontecesse caso tocassem na senhora dos quartos vazios...

Ele a observou, a mão dele parada no ar... Tenten em pé ao lado da cadeira com a face relaxando aos poucos devido ao susto...

Ela fechou os olhos firmemente, sentindo uma ultima lágrima escorrer a face pálida... Abraçou-o fortemente, beijando os cabelos compridos dele, aconchegando a cabeça daquele humano em seu peito...

Ele seria o primeiro e o ultimo humano que ela tocaria, o primeiro e ultimo que ela se permitiria abraçar...

Neji puxou-a, sentando-a em seu colo e beijando a face molhada... Não precisavam de pressa... Ele não iria a lugar algum agora...

Iria permanecer no mundo dos sonhos enquanto seu corpo não morresse... Iria permanecer ao lado dela enquanto sua alma não fosse levada...

(FIM)

* * *

Enquanto isso com Karin e Temari...

- Ok, dessa vez a culpa foi sua, tenho certeza!! – Temari apontou o dedo acusadoramente para Desejo...

- Do que está falando, irmã? – Ela perguntou parando de lixar as unhas...

- Desespero e um humano?! Desejo... – A loira falou em tom de ameaça...

- Irmãzinha amada, quantas vezes tenho que falar que o mundo, infelizmente, não gira ao meu redor? Talvez eu tenha dado uma mãozinha... – Foi impedida pela aura ameaçadora que se desprendia do corpo de Temari e tentava lhe atacar... – Mas só pela parte dele, credo! Nem me deixa terminar a frase!

- Sei... Só aviso uma coisa, Desejo... Se eu **sentir** que tem dedo seu nessa história... Eu levo seu humano embora... Destino vai brigar comigo, mas vai valer a pena só por ver o seu sofrimento! – Temari sorriu maquiavélica...

- Que educação, hein? Invade minha casa, me acusa injustamente e ainda me ameaça? Irmãzinha você precisa de férias... – Desejo fez uma pausa e deu um sorriso malicioso – Ou melhor... De um namorado!

- Karin... Ouse planejar qualquer coisa e nem mesmo todos os nossos irmãos juntos vão te salvar! – Morte falou com raiva e sumiu no espelho, fazendo-o cair assim que desapareceu de seu reflexo...

- Sete anos de azar, maninha... – Desejo sorriu brincalhona... – Hmmm... Vejamos quem pode ser o amado de minha irmã Morte... A lista é tão extensa que até cansa minha beleza!

E lá ficou Desejo devaneando sobre o futuro amor de sua irmã mais velha...

"Amid faith I'll miss you ... Amid the despair I met you..."

* * *

Nota: Madonna do Fuso – Obra de arte pintada por Da Vinci em 1501, seu original não existe mais, há somente cópias baseadas na pintura original, retrata a Virgem Maria sentada com o menino Jesus em seu colo, ele segurando algo semelhante a cruz, mas que na verdade é um fuso de fiar...

* * *

N/A: A Desespero original é bem diferente da desta estória, mas eu não poderia colocar a Tenten andando nua por aí (Ou poderia?)... Ela é minha Perpétua favorita, a senhora do vazio, o medo que reflete nos olhos de safira de um gato... Ou seja, eu vivo entrando e saindo do mundo dela á cada instante! (risos) Essa é a verdade... Visito muito o mundo dela e da Delírio, pode-se dizer que somos velhas conhecidas!(risos)

Mas voltando a história, adoro TenNeji, mas essa ficou um tanto mais triste que a outra... Acho que é por causa da personagem que a Tenten representa, Desespero é assim, quieta, melancólica... Tive que adaptar o desespero para a Tenten, ao contrário da original que tem um olhar tão obscuro e frio (E é um tanto cruel), ela adquiriu um certo 'gosto' pelo trabalho... A Tenten-Desespero acabou por ter mais suavidade e meiguice(Bem diferente da Desespero original), que é típico da personagem de Naruto, mas sem perder o foco de seus afazeres... No original Desespero só aparece refletida em espelhos, nesta estória ela aparece em tudo o que reflete, como as vidraças da igreja ou vidros quebrados...

Neji, na minha imaginação, seria um poeta cheio de dividas ou um padre em meio á guerra... Passei a gostar da versão do padre, já que poderia colocar Desespero como uma figura divina... No mundo da HQ (# 21, Estação das Brumas) há um dogma no Afeganistão que declarou Desespero como uma deusa e proclamou todos os recintos vazios como seus locais sagrados... Acho que isso faz bastante sentido, mas não, o Neji não está no Afeganistão... Ele está ao norte, próximo á Finlândia...

Eu estou com um devaneio qualquer me minha mente sobre uma longfic de 7 capítulos (Cada um com um irmão e um casal), estava pensando sobre Desejo e o 'humano dela' (risos)...

O pessoal que gosta e lê Sandman deve estar querendo comer meu fígado (Acompanhado de purê de batatas selvagens, trufas e um vinho tinto ia bem! (risos)), mas esta estória é meramente baseada em Sandman... Os valores comuns para com a história original não são aplicados aqui!(risada maligna, seguida de uma pose de Aizen)

Até á um próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

* * *

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'GO' E SALVE UM AUTOR!


	3. Death's love

Death's love

Resumo: Ela é aquela traz a paz para os vivos, aquela que trata todos com igualdade... Mas havia como não se apaixonar por aquele problemático? :Baseado no mundo de Sandman: ShikaTema .UA (Paralelo á 'Be my dream') \Presente para Coelha-sama/

* * *

Respondendo á reviews:

**Pris-chan**: Outro devaneio, outra estória, outro lado de um acontecimento! Fico feliz por ter gostado dos outros dois, espero que aprecie esse também!

**Rafa-chan**: Bem... Essa 'pessoa' ainda vai aparecer... Não o odeiem, viu? Ele só faz o que tem que fazer! Aqui está a 'continuação-paralela' –risos– Obrigada por ler a fic!

**Aka-chan**: Obrigada pelos elogios... Bem a história da inspiração para essa fic é meio delirante... –risos– Eu estava dormindo(abraçada no meu Deidara de pelúcia) e acordei de um pesadelo(Muito parecido com o da Ino) e comecei a pensar que o 'Dream' devia me odiar ou algo do gênero... Aí a estória começou aos poucos á se formar na minha mente, ao final de 'Be My Dream' os personagens e várias características já estavam formadas... Foi bem estranho, mas foi o que aconteceu... –risos– Espero que goste deste capítulo

**ALe-chan**: Obrigada pelo review –risos– E pelos elogios!! Pode escrever a 'baboseira' que quiser! São elas me fazem sorrir e continuar a escrever... Bem... Talvez eu escreva outro NejiTen... Mas só quando acabar essa coletânea! Estou escrevendo a 5ª short no momento... Só mais 2 e eu estou livre!! \o/ –risos–

**Juh-chan**: Viva!Será que conseguirei fazer com que você goste de TemaShika?(casal favorito da maníaca aqui) –risos– Acho que a maioria só se interessou pela fic depois que viu 'TenNeji' no resumo... –risos– Fico realmente feliz com os vários elogios! Não escrevo tão bem, na verdade ainda preciso de várias aulinhas de português, mas estou me esforçando!!

**Naia-chan**: Viva!! Uma leitora de Sandman! Bem... Quanto aos personagens... Eu não queria que se encaixassem perfeitamente, ou não haveria um desafio ao escrever... Eu coloquei a Karin como Desejo por conta da sua maneira de agir, acho que ela é do mesmo tipo que a Desejo (Do tipo que consegue tudo que quer) e não está acostumada a sofrer(Mas ela e Desejo não se parecem em mais nada)...

A Hanabi como Delírio foi um tiro no escuro... Eu não queria alguém avoado e bonzinho como a original... Na one da Hanabi, a Delírio não conseguiria agir de maneira mais bruta como eu necessito... Delírio é muito gentil e eu precisava de alguém mais forte...

A Tenten como Desespero foi uma decisão MUITO consciente... Queria que ela ficasse com o Neji(ele sendo humano) sem ter que levá-lo(como aconteceria com a Morte) e bem... Desespero é a minha favorita e eu realmente gosto da Tenten... Ela leva jeito para um personagem mais dramático... Hanabi teria ficado bem como Desespero também, só que ela agiria muito como a original e isso me deixaria desmotivada... –risos– Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Carol-chan**: A estória é baseada em 'Sandman'... Mas toda essa estória aqui saiu da minha cabecinha insana! 8D Obrigada pelos elogios! 8D E aqui está o pequeno (E põe pequeno nisso) conto sobre a Morte-Temari!

**Coelha-sensei**: Huhuhu... Ainda bem que a sensei gostou! Lien-chan tentou fazer algo mais light desta vez... A one ficou levinha... NejiTen já foi bem melancólico... Mais um desse gênero eu achei que seria de mais... –risos– Desculpe por estar curtinha, mas escrevi esta sem nada na cabeça(literalmente), está mais como uma reflexão do que um conto! –risos– Espero que goste deste humilde presente...

**Tsutsu-sama:** Sim, Shika-kun é uma entidade do ar, um ser que é regido pelo vento... Ele nasceu dos ventos e vai permanecer no mundo enquanto ele for necessário... Acho que alguém que nasceu do 'vazio' é perfeito para ele... Afinal... Agora ele pode vagar por aí como as nuvens e chamar isso de trabalho! –risos– Ainda bem que gostou! Aqui está o terceiro!

* * *

**Será que chegaremos ás 20 reviews nesse capítulo?! Se isso acontecer eu ficarei muito feliz**!! com uma garrafa de sakê do lado** Huhuh... Será que terei a oportunidade de brindar á isso? –risos–**

* * *

Mais uma alma, mais um serviço completo! Sorriu para si mesma, aquele trabalho estava fácil hoje... Nenhuma alma irada, nenhum fantasma tendo um ataque, nenhum demônio, nenhum ser incorporado em um humano... Ah, se todos os dias fossem assim!

Certo, ela não tinha direito de reclamar... Seu trabalho era fácil comparado com o dos outros... Ela só tinha que despachar os humanos uma vez, mas seus irmãos tinham que aturá-los durante a vida toda dos benditos mortais...

As suas outras 'eu' estavam fazendo o seu trabalho, o bom de ser a Morte era esse... Existia uma para cada um, todas iguais, mas ao mesmo tempo diferentes...

Decidiu dar uma volta por aí, estava tudo tranqüilo agora... Os guerrilheiros do Afeganistão estavam descansando, assim como o inimigo deles, as pessoas eram socorridas nos hospitais (A maioria ia morrer, mas não hoje), pessoas pensavam em se suicidar (Mas decidiam que hoje, definitivamente, não é um bom dia para isso)... Sim, estava tudo tranqüilo...

Subiu ao alto de uma torre e se sentou em um telhado... Os sons da pequena cidade lá embaixo eram como música... Ah... Como ela amava o Tibet! Sua cultura, suas roupas, seus aquários! Tinha comprado um lindo aquário para seus peixinhos...

Sim, a morte tem peixinhos dourados! Qual o problema? Delírio tem um cachorro! Porque ela não poderia ter peixes?

- Ei, Problemática, vai acabar caindo desse jeito! – Uma voz sonolenta soou ao seu lado...

- Você de novo?! – Ela emburrou a cara... – Está me perseguindo, é?? Sabe muito bem que se eu cair nada me acontece... Se veio aqui para dar conselhos inúteis, então vá embora!

Ela estava fazendo de novo, se cobrindo de espinhos para não se aproximar dele... Sempre era amável com todos os seres (Inclusive demônios, se eles fossem educados!), mas não conseguia manter a pose de 'Morte boazinha' com ele... Ela estourava e era muito grossa... Só era assim com seus irmãos, aliás... Só era assim com seus irmãos quando eles faziam besteira!

- Eu sei, Senhora dos mortos, só estava tentando conversar... – E ele se calou... Ficou parado ao lado dela, em pé, o vento passando pela roupa social impecavelmente branca...

Ficaram em silêncio, o barulho das conversas alheias lá em baixo subia até a torre como um farfalhar...

- Não tem que trabalhar, não? – Ela disse, tentando expulsá-lo...

- E você, não tem? – Ele sorriu discretamente...

- No momento as mortes estão estabilizadas, não preciso me preocupar muito! – Ela se deitou, olhando o céu de um azul muito puro...

- Eu **estou** trabalhando... Você que invadiu meu local de trabalho... – Ele se sentou ao lado dela...

- Hmmm... – Ela sorriu – Tem mais umas 5 torres por aqui... Se esta estava ocupada, porque não foi para uma delas?

- Gosto desta torre, Problemática! – Ele voltou a observar o céu, movimentou um pouco a mão e o vento mudou as nuvens...

- Ah... – Ela sorriu pela primeira vez na frente dele... – Peixes!

Ele a encarou, o sorriso dela era tão belo quanto mortal... Shikamaru realmente havia movimentado as nuvens para que ficassem com forma de vários peixes, mas não sabia que ela iria gostar daquilo...

Movimentou novamente e os peixes pouco a pouco foram mudando...

- Borboletas... Isso me faz lembrar da Delírio... – Ela continuou falando, como se ele não estivesse ali...

- Mas você gosta mais dos peixes... – Ele falou com suavidade...

- Sim... Me faz lembrar dos meus... – Ela ainda encarava o céu... – Pode transformar as borboletas em ratos?

Ele riu pelo nariz... A Morte era bem inocente... Mais um movimento e o céu foi coberto por vários ratinhos brancos...

- Ah... Se Desespero visse isso... Ela adora ratos! – Temari sorriu docemente na direção dele...

O Espírito do vento sentiu a face esquentar... Imortais eram diferentes de humanos, depois de verem toda a sujeira do mundo eles começavam a não gostar tanto da humanidade... Mas a Morte era diferente...

Eles já haviam se encontrado uma outra vez e naquele dia ele havia visto a bondade em 'pessoa'... A Morte levou a alma de uma mulher que estava sofrendo, totalmente congelada e abandonada em uma das montanhas do Himalaia... A Morte poderia esperar que o corpo parasse, mas preferiu não adiar mais o sofrimento daquela humana, puxou a alma e a abraçou... Esquentando um espectro congelado pelo frio do esquecimento...

Foi naquele momento que ele percebeu... Os humanos repudiavam a morte tão veemente e não notavam como ela os acalentava e acolhia...

Ela não os queimava quando os abraçava, não os mandava diretamente para o inferno para pagarem por seus pecados... Ela os aceitava e amava... E mesmo assim eles a odiavam, era como se a Morte levasse tudo deles, quando na verdade ela os libertava...

- Tenho que ir... – Ela se levantou, batendo a saia preta para tirar a neve... – Nos vemos por aí, **problemático**! – Ela sorriu arteira, usando o bordão contra ele...

Shikamaru sorriu, se levantando também, as roupas ainda impecavelmente limpas...

- Sim... Nos veremos... – Puxou a mão dela e beijou-lhe a palma... – Nos veremos em breve, Morte, a mais doce dos Perpétuos... – E ele sumiu no ar...

- Hunf... Como gosta de aparecer! – Ela falou emburrada e logo em seguida sorriu, tocando a palma com as pontas dos dedos... Pulou do alto da torre e caiu sentada no sofá de sua própria casa...

- Olá!! – Ela sorriu e se aproximou dos peixes... – Olhem o que eu comprei! – Ela puxou da sacola um bonito aquário com borda desenhada e pintada com laranja e vermelho... – Depois coloco vocês na sua nova casa, agora tenho que buscar um velhinho!

Ok... Sabe aquela parte do 'dia tranqüilo', pois bem... Risque-o! Aquele velhinho lhe deu uma tremenda dor de cabeça... Não queria ir á lugar algum sem a sua espingarda... Depois de muito conversar, muito gritar, muito se estressar e finalmente jogar a espingarda pela janela e vê-la rolar montanha a baixo... Ela conseguiu levá-lo...

Humanos! Só pensam no material! Se fosse algo como 'não posso ir sem minha amada esposa' ou pelo menos sem o gato, mas não! Queria levar a maldita espingarda! Bufou furiosa... Amava os humanos, mas ás vezes tinha vontade de matá-los! Anh... Mas ela já fazia isso! Suspirou cansada, havia voltado para casa... Suas outras 'eu' estavam razoavelmente ocupadas, um tufão havia atingido um país no Sul... Oh-oh... Uma bomba...

Estralou os ossos, ia ter que visitar o Iraque... Muita gente para buscar agora... Tinha que supervisionar seu trabalho... Trocou de roupa com o estalo dos dedos, estava com uma calça preta agora... Andar em um campo de batalha de saia não é uma idéia muito sábia...

Em um piscar de olhos ela estava em meio a uma guerra, assim que chegou uma mina explodiu ao lado dela...

- UAAAH!! – Ela pulou de susto por causa do barulho – Que jeito de recepcionar! Mina idiota! – E chutou um monte de terra... – Aonde elas estão??

Temari começou a procurar pelas outras Temaris... Achou um grupo delas levando alguns moradores da cidade que foi atacada, outro grupo levando os guerrilheiros...

Ela foi andando até uma pequena escola, e viu uma bomba presa á uma das paredes... Então esse era o plano... Matar todos que se refugiassem em vez de morrer no campo de batalha? Que coisa mais baixa...

Atravessou a parede, olhou um pouco ao redor... Não havia ninguém ali... Até que ouviu um choro...

- Calma, irmãzinha... Está tudo bem... Já vai acabar... – A menina mais velha abraçava a pequena... O menino só ficava olhando as duas...

- Mas irmã... Os nossos pais... – A menininha começou a chorar ainda mais...

Aquela cena de novo... Aquilo lhe cortava o coração... Eram só crianças... Nem haviam vivido direito para merecerem morrer... Lhe doía ter que levar bebês e crianças tão pequenas... Mas era seu trabalho... Tinha que levá-los antes que a bomba explodisse, ou eles sofreriam muito...

- Crianças... – Temari se aproximou sorrindo... – Olá... Vim aqui para ajudar vocês...

O menino que não tinha falado nada até agora a encarou de maneira ameaçadora...

- Como vamos saber se não vai nos fazer mal? – Ele se colocou na frente das irmãs...

Temari sorriu gentilmente, humanos sempre protegiam aquilo que lhe era mais caro... Era seu instinto natural, se amavam algo davam a vida por aquilo...

- Não se preocupe, só vim aqui para levá-los para longe desta guerra... – Ela pegou na mão dele e acariciou seu rosto... A expressão do garoto mudou, ele não entendia o porquê, mas se sentia seguro...

Ela pegou a mão das crianças e as puxou para fora... Bem em tempo de a igreja explodir...

- Moça... E agora?? – A menina mais velha perguntou, segurando a mão da Morte com força...

- Vocês tem que ir á um lugar... Depois estarão livres... – Ela os abraçou e a imagem deles se dissolveu... Virando poeira e sendo levada...

Algumas pessoas gritavam tentando apagar as chamas para que as outras casas não queimassem... Nem tinham dado conta de que haviam três pequenos corpos encolhidos por de baixo da mesa do professor...

Depois que o grande impacto tinha acontecido, tudo aos poucos ia voltando ao normal...

Guerra... O modo de o ser humano se sentir superior... Aquele que morria virava história, aquele que vivia virava herói... Sempre foi assim... Desde que o homem aprendeu o que era o 'poder' começou a ansiar por mais, sempre por mais... Sem perceber que ele não levaria esse 'poder' junto com ele quando morresse...

Os humanos faziam sacrifícios em nome de Deuses, matavam sua própria raça para ganhar a confiança de Deuses que não existem... Como são tolos... E incrivelmente humanos...

As outras Mortes tinham ido para outro lugar... Tinham mais trabalho á ser feito...

Temari fechou os olhos... Desejou poder chorar... Mas perdeu essa capacidade no primeiro século que andou por sobre a terra, levando almas... Suas lágrimas há muito haviam secado... E com o tempo ela aprendeu que sua existência não era realmente maligna, como pensava no começo, ela era aquela que libertava as pessoas das dores do mundo... Tinha que ter orgulho disso...

Mas muitas vezes se pegava pensando "Porque, Deus? Porque aquelas crianças? Porque aquela pessoa? Ela tinha começado a viver e agora tinha que partir?", nunca recebeu uma resposta de ninguém lá de cima, sempre seguiu acreditando que o que fazia era o certo...

Quando abriu os olhos estava novamente em cima daquela torre no Tibet... O vento gelado tocava-lhe a face de maneira rude... Inspirou o ar gelado, sentindo os pulmões gelarem... Ela não estava viva, nem estava morta... Ela sentia, ela existia... Mas não era como os humanos... Sua existência tinha um significado...

Mas ela sentia que ás vezes preferia não ter a imortalidade... E era nesse momento que se tornava humana... Esse era seu castigo por ser a Morte... Uma vez á cada cem anos se tornava humana por um dia... Aprendia o que era ser mortal, o que era sofrer... Ainda faltavam 30 anos para ser mortal novamente e não estava muito animada com tudo que ia passar... De novo...

- Veio buscar mais alguém, Problemática? – Ele pousou ao lado dela...

- Não... Só vim refletir… - Ela falou com uma expressão cansada...

Ele fitou demoradamente os olhos verdes... Ela estava triste... Sua melancolia podia ser sentida... Sentou-se bem próximo á ela... Queria ajudá-la, se ela permitisse...

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou, a expressão de tédio sendo substituída por uma mais séria...

A Morte riu, riu abertamente, de uma maneira que nunca fazia longe de seus domínios...

Aquele espírito do vento por um momento pareceu o Gaara... Sonho teria um ataque se ouvisse essa comparação... A mesma pergunta que Gaara fazia no início dos tempos foi feito pela entidade...

- Do que está rindo? – Ele levantou a sobrancelha, o rosto mais relaxado, aliviado por ela estar rindo...

- Nada, nada...Você me fez lembrar de algo muito engraçado, só isso... – Ela parou de rir, mas um sorriso cálido ficou em seu rosto...

- Não vai dizer o que tinha deixado-a chateada? – Ele insistiu...

- Não! – Ela disse e sorriu, jogando a cabeça para trás e olhando o céu estrelado...

Ele bufou algo como 'que problemática' e ficaram quietos... Ele emburrado e ela admirando a cidade...

Temari pendeu o corpo para o lado, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele... Assutando-o um pouco...

- Nem me lembrei de perguntar seu nome, espírito do vento... – Ela comentou...

- Shikamaru – Ele respondeu com simplicidade...

- Sou Temari... A Morte dos Perpétuos... A segunda parte eu acho que você já sabia... – Ela sentiu um dos braços dele contornarem seu corpo em um semi-abraço...

- Sabia, sim... Problemática... – Ele sorriu… Ouvindo ela soltar uma exclamação de desgosto...

- Pare de me chamar assim! – Ela brigou, deixando o tom de voz o mais irritado que conseguia, o que não foi muito... Ela estava satisfeita de mais para ficar irritada...

- O que posso fazer?Você é a Morte... E a Morte é problemática! – Ele a abraçou com os dois braços agora, deixando o rosto dela na curva de seu pescoço...

- Depende do ponto de vista... – Ela sorriu contra a pele dele... Fechando os olhos em seguida...

- Sempre depende do ponto de vista... – Ele a puxou para bem perto, encostando a bochecha no topo da cabeça da loira... Um ser criado pelo vento e a Morte... Essa sim era **uma** que a Karin havia aprontado...

(FIM)

* * *

Enquanto isso, no mundo de Desejo...

- Huhuhu... Agora minha irmãzona aprende á não pegar mais no meu pé!! – Karin ria e dançava em um palco, a imagem dela esculpida em várias estátuas ao redor...

- Desejo... – Uma voz sombria surgiu em meio a escuridão longe dos holofotes...

- Que susto, irmão!! – Karin bateu o pé no palco... – Avise quando for invadir!!

- Acabei de ver algo que me perturbou muito... – Sonho falou com os olhos faiscando...

- O que seria, irmãozinho? – Ela sorriu, jogando-se para trás, o palco se transformando em um enorme sofá e as roupas de cabaré que ela usava se transformando em uma roupa fina e confortável...

- Temari e aquele 'ser' – Ele falou 'ser' em um tom de desprezo...

- Ora... Só você pode se apaixonar, irmão? – Desejo riu...

- Karin... – Ele falou em tom de aviso...

- Hahaha... Vai fazer o que, irmãozinho? Sabe que não pode fazer nada contra mim!! – Ela lhe mostrou a língua, de maneira arrogante e divertida...

- Irei falar da sua brincadeira para a Morte! – Ele ameaçou...

- Ela está tão feliz que nem vai ligar... Esqueça irmãozinho, desta vez eu ganhei! – Ela se aconchegou no sofá... Sorrindo malevolamente ao mais novo...

- Então... – Gaara sorriu de lado… - Irei falar com Kankurou… - E sumiu…

- O que? Falar com Destino?! GAARA, SEU MALDITO, VOLTE AQUI!! – E lá ficou a pobre Desejo desesperada... Kankurou ia lhe dar uma bela bronca, dizendo que não deveria usar seus poderes para brincar e blábláblá...

Mas essa já é uma história de um outro devaneio...

* * *

"My life not worth anything for me..."

* * *

N/A: Ficou curtinha, espero que não esteja confusa! (risos) Minha querida Morte ficou mais sentimental do que a original... E Desejo ataca novamente!! Deve ter tido gente que achou que essa estória seria da Desejo... Já que comentei algo sobre 'devanear sobre Desejo e o 'humano dela''! (risos) Mas desta vez foi a Morte... Hm... Quem será o próximo?? Ainda estamos no terceiro! Faltam quatro!!

Desta vez não tenho muitos comentários inúteis... (chora) Mas sinto que este se tornou meu segundo conto favorito... Apesar de eu não ter nada na cabeça quando comecei a escrevê-lo! (morre de rir) Infelizmente eu nunca vi a Morte e nem sei pensar como ela, sinto muito... Esse devaneio, desta vez, não ficou grande coisa por conta disto...

Temari é minha personagem favorita e por ser muito ativa resolvi colocá-la como a irmã favorita de Sonho!(risos) Gaara pode até negar até a... MORTE (risos), mas adora Temari e com certeza a tem como membro mais próximo da família!

Shika caiu de pára-quedas nesta história! Eu pensei bastante na proposta da Moko-chan (Se já comecei com os apelidos, significa que gostei de você! –risos–) e acabei optando pela primeira versão do Shika, como espírito natural, mesmo... Bem... Quanto a várias outras coisas... Não há o que comentar! Está tudo lá em cima! (risos)

Até meu próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

* * *

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'GO' E SALVE UM AUTOR!


	4. Love me?

Love me?

Resumo: Desejo está insatisfeita, perder seu amado humano, seu brinquedinho querido, não era uma opção e ia arruinar a vida daquela que lhe roubou o coração... :Baseado no mundo de Sandman: SasuSaku .UA

* * *

**Rafa-chan** - Yes, a Morte tem peixes dourados! -risos- E o au-au da Delírio vai aparecer no conto dela! -risos- Fã?! Uma FÃ?! -desmaia-

O-Obrigada pela review! -desmaia de novo-

**Prisma-chan** - O meu também estava com problemas, não estava enviando e-mails com as reviews e eu comecei a ficar desesperada... Aí entrei no ff e vi várias reviews... Isso lavou a alma! -risos-

Claro que pode chamar de Lien-chan! Pode chamar de Li-chan, Li, 'Tu aí', pessoinha... Como preferir! -risos-

ShikaTema ser meu casal favorito! S2... Estou para achar um casal em Naruto que me agrade tanto! -risos-

A Morte é boa e se preocupa conosco... Espero que ninguém aqui encontre ela antes do tempo... É realmente triste quando um autor some e passado algum tempo você recebe uma noticia trágica... Já chorei muito por causa de pessoas do ff que morreram de uma hora para outra...

Bem... Leia Sandman, mas depois não me mate por descobrir que eu só escrevi besteiras e que detonei o mundo de Neil Gaiman! -risos- Muito obrigada pela review!! 8D

**Tsutsu-chan** - Ufaaa... Ainda bem que está compreensível... Minha beta teve problemas e eu fui obrigada a postar sem uma correção adequada...

Desejo é divertida e esnobe... Mas tenho um certo relacionamento de 'amor e ódio' com ela, assim como com a Karin! -risos- Desejo é mimada, por isso Karin está bastante provocativa e ciumenta... -risos- Espero que goste deste conto... Afinal... É o conto da Desejo!

Kankurou terá mais participação maior no ultimo conto(que é o dele)... E é o que falta ser escrito! -risos- Bem... Continue mandando reviews enormes!! 8D Lien-chan agradece!! -risos- Muito obrigada pela review!!

**Coelha-sensei** - Yey! A sensei gostou!! -feliz da vida- Eu gostaria de ter me aprofundado mais na relação dos dois... Mas acho que só poderei fazer isso no ultimo conto... -chora- Acho que eles são o casal mais maduro até agora! -risos- Não ficam enrolando, se apóiam um no outro, são tão fofos juntos! Aiai... -suspira-

Gaara é do tipo ciumento, assim como o próprio Dream... No original Dream manda sua amada mortal para o inferno só porque ela não quer ser o brinquedinho dele pela eternidade... Ás vezes acho que Gaara seria capaz pensar em algo assim, mas somente pensar! -risos- Desejo ás vezes tem alguma razão, mas não espere isso sempre! -risos-

Waaa... Muito obrigada pela review, sensei e fico realmente feliz por você ter gostado!

**Juh-chan** - CONSEGUI CHEGAR AOS 20!! GRAÇAS Á VOCÊS, MINHAS LEITORAS AMADAS!! -tomando sakê feito a Tsunade-

Karin não ser do mal, ser incompreendida! u.ú Nesse conto ela está um pouco má, mas isso porque Desejo não suporta que seus planos dêem errado... Ela vai continuar a mesma depois que tudo que tiver de acontecer acabar acontecendo!(frase meio estranha essa! xD) Obrigada pela review!!

**Carol-chan** - Sim, sim... TemaShika ser a coisa mais bela do mundo!! -olhos brilhando- E acho que nessa família não há ninguém que não apronte das suas! -risos- Nem Destino salva!! -mais risos- Obrigada pela review!! 8D

**Akatsuki-chan** - -risos- O conto da Morte é um dos meus favoritos, estou apaixonada pelo conto da Delírio também -risos- Mas esse vocês só vão ler mais para frente! -risos- Lien-chan é um ser estranho, posso ficar olhando para uma poça de água o dia todo se deixarem! -risos- Espero ler essa estória! 0 Mande o link quando postar!! 8D Obrigada pela review!!

**Doux-chan** - Nhaaa... Arigatou pelos elogios!! -vermelha- E não sou tão criativa assim... O mérito é todo do Neil Gaiman-sensei! Ele ser O homem!! o.ó -risos- Obrigada pela review!! n.n

**Naia-chan** - Tenten/Neji só no ultimo conto... Mas haverão insinuações sobre os dois durante as próximas estórias! -risos- Fico feliz que tenha gostado da estória! E muitíssimo obrigada pela review!! 8D

* * *

**CHEGAMOS AOS 20!! Será que chegaremos aos 30?!8D**

* * *

Ele olhava para o relógio, estava realmente bem tarde... O mais novo dos Uchiha estava com dificuldades para dormir, tinha trabalhos para entregar no dia seguinte... Não que eles não estivessem terminados, muito pelo contrário, já haviam sido feitos á dias...

Mas ele ficava corrigindo as linhas escritas no word, convencido de que não estava bom o suficiente... Poderiam chamá-lo de paranóico ou maníaco por perfeição... Mas a verdade é que ele estava tentando manter se centrado em algo importante... Algo que não fosse ela... Algo que não tivesse a ver com ela e com o fato dela estar nesse momento em alguma balada com a Ino...

Não conseguia... Imaginar a garota dançando para outro o deixava furioso, sua vontade era de jogar o computador no chão para descontar a frustração... Mas não podia fazer isso...

Ele devia ter falado para ela... Mas dizer que não a queria dançando em clubes por aí soaria muito estranho... Ainda mais vindo de um 'mero amigo' como ele...

Sasuke encostou as costas na cadeira, deixando-a girar levemente e mover suas rodas pelo carpete do quarto... Um barulho alto do celular, um descuido...

Ele estava no chão agora, tateava a escrivaninha mal-iluminada do computador...

- Alô? – Sua voz soou preguiçosa...

- Sa-Sasuke-kun... – Uma voz conhecida soou do outro lado... Chorosa e falha pelos soluços...

- Hinata? O que aconteceu? – Ele se sentou, uma expressão preocupada tomou conta de sua face...

- A Sakura... A Sakura-chan... Sasuke... Por favor... Vá ajudá-la!! Ela está perto do clube... – Hinata gaguejava e soluçava...

Sasuke se levantou em um pulo... Lembrava-se vagamente do endereço...

- Hinata, qual era o endereço do lugar? – Ele perguntou segurando o telefone com o ombro e correndo para fora, aonde deu sinal á um táxi que passava...

Ouviu Hinata dar as coordenadas e mandou o motorista correr...

- Hinata, o que aconteceu? – Sasuke perguntou, tentando manter se calmo, mas seus dedos trêmulos falhavam na missão de segurar o celular...

- Ela... Ela está com problemas, Sasuke-kun! – Hinata falou em um fio de voz... – Eu estava falando com ela ao telefone e... Ela... Começou a fugir de alguma coisa...

Ele pagou o táxi e correu pela rua próxima ao clube, falando com Hinata e procurando Sakura...

Cabelos cor de rosa, um vulto magro caído próximo á sarjeta e outro muito maior se afastando em passos largos... O telefone escorreu da mão de Sasuke...

Os olhos verdes estavam semi-serrados, parados e sombrios... Sangue... A pele alva estava pintada de vermelho, os lábios rosados entreabertos com um fino fio rubro se destacando sobre eles...

- SAKURA! – Ele gritou e correu na direção dela...

- Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke-kun, o que aconteceu?! – A voz metalizada de Hinata ainda saía do celular...

- Sakura, agüente firme! – Ele tentava ver o pulso dela, estava fraco... O sangue escorria por três feridas que pareciam graves... Correu desajeitadamente em direção ao celular... – Hinata, tenho que desligar, a Sakura está ferida... Vou ligar para a ambulância... – E desligou sem esperar a morena responder...

Ligou apressadamente para a emergência, falando de maneira tão rápida que nem lhe pareceu fazer sentido...

Os para-médicos haviam chegado... Levaram Sakura para dentro da ambulância e correram para o hospital mais próximo...

- Senhor, é responsável por ela? – Um deles perguntou...

- É minha namorada... – Sasuke mentiu, sendo puxado para dentro da ambulância logo em seguida...

Mal sabia ele que um certo alguém ria gostosamente em outro mundo...

- Hahaha... Bem feito para aquela menina! – Desejo ria e girava no mesmo lugar, pétalas de rosas caíam sobre sua bela figura... – Ninguém tenta roubar o que é meu e sai impune!

Sim... Karin havia aprontado novamente... Fez com que um rapaz se apaixonasse por Sakura, uma paixão doentia e vazia... Quando a garota recusou as investidas dele, o rapaz perdeu a calma... Esperou que ela se separasse da amiga e a esfaqueou lindamente...

- Se 'aquela outra' não tivesse atrapalhado... A rosadinha tinha morrido e meu querido nem estaria sabendo! Ah... Agora meu pobre Sasuke deve estar desolado... – Desejo parou e fez um beicinho... – Talvez eu deva ir consolá-lo! – E sorriu triunfante...

Sakura estava na UTI, seu estado era crítico... O Uchiha ficava sentando e levantando do banco, se levantava sempre que alguém saia da sala e se sentava quando não recebia respostas...

O que ele faria sem ela? Como poderia continuar sem o sorriso doce e a expressão gentil e divertida da garota? Afundou o rosto nas mãos, tinha vontade de deixar o autocontrole de lado e agir como uma criança perdida... Tinha vontade de se sentar em um canto daquele hospital e chorar, de parar de fingir e mostrar seus sentimentos... Que irônico... Agora ele tinha sentimentos por ela... Há até alguns anos atrás ela era só 'a amiga boazinha e bonita'...

Sentiu alguém se sentar ao seu lado, nem mesmo fez questão de ver quem era... Aquilo não lhe importava...

- Está triste, querido? – Uma voz feminina e rouca soou ao seu lado...

Sasuke se virou para encará-la, como se estivesse hipnotizado... Olhou a bela mulher sentada ao seu lado... Cabelos longos e negros, uma roupa de enfermeira apertada, um corpo que faria qualquer homem se ajoelhar e rastejar... Ela era tudo que qualquer um poderia querer... Desejo piscou os compridos cílios, fazendo os olhos violetas ficarem mais intensos...

Passou a língua pelos lábios em uma provocação...

- Diga que me quer... – Ela falou se aproximando do moreno, debruçando-se levemente para frente e fazendo o vantajoso decote ficar ainda mais visível...

Ele chegou a abrir a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguia... Os lábios vermelho-sangue tiravam sua sanidade...

Lábios... Lábios rosados manchados de sangue...

- Sakura... – Ele falou em voz baixa, a vista perdendo o foco... O que ele estava prestes a fazer? Por um momento ele foi iludido por uma bela imagem... Quando na verdade sua mente e seu corpo só queriam estar com a moça dos cabelos rosa...

Desejo fez uma careta de desgosto... Como ele podia pensar em uma humana quando estava com ela?

- Esqueça-a... – Voltou a falar suave, sorrindo de maneira safada... – Você pode ter a mim... – Ela esticou o braço para tocar Sasuke... – Diga que me quer... E serei sua... – Ela roçou as unhas bem pintadas na nuca do Uchiha... – Só tem que dizer isso...

Ele engoliu a seco... Perdido nos belos olhos da mulher... Sentiu a respiração falhar... E sua boca ansiar pelo toque da dela... Mas havia algo que o impedia... Ao ver o rosto belo e feminino á sua frente ele só conseguia pensar no rosto delicado e doce de Sakura... O brilho dos olhos daquela mulher não transmitia nem metade do carinho dos da Haruno... Ele não podia tocá-la... Ele não ia tocá-la... Ela não era a Sakura...

- Sakura... – Os lábios dele expulsaram o nome amado com um suspiro...

Desejo levantou se, possessa de raiva e de ciúmes...

- Como ousa?! – Ela perguntou, a bela face contorcida de fúria...

- Sasuke-kun? – A voz de Hinata foi ouvida no fim do corredor... – Sasuke-kun, como Sakura-chan está? – A morena mais nova parecia desesperada...

- Não me falaram nada, Hinata... – Sasuke continuava sentado... Tanto ele quanto Hinata ignoravam a presença de Desejo...

"Eles estão comigo agora, irmã... Não adianta tentá-los..." A voz de Desespero ecoou na mente de Desejo...

Karin só bufou e saiu andando para longe dos dois, sendo quase atropelada por uma loira desesperada...

- Sasuke-kun!! – Ino berrou e continuou correndo, vermelha pelo esforço e pelas lágrimas... – A Sakura... O que aconteceu com ela?!

- Houve um incidente, Ino... Sakura está sendo operada agora... – Sasuke falou, tentando parecer calmo...

A loira só soltou uma exclamação e se jogou sem forças no banco do hospital... Sendo abraçada por Hinata logo em seguida...

- Foi culpa minha... Eu devia ter voltado para casa com ela! – A loira tremia... – Ah Deus...

- Não foi culpa sua, Ino-chan... – Hinata falou com delicadeza...

- Eu sou uma péssima amiga! – Ino gemeu, se agarrando á Hinata...

-"Hunf... Desta vez eu irei matar aquela desgraçadazinha!" – Desejo pensou maliciosa... Ainda na forma humana foi para o outro lado da cidade, aonde encontrou um homem com jeito de mafioso andando pela rua...

- Ou Deus foi muito bondoso ou o Diabo foi muito esperto! Um deles te criou e tenho certeza de que não foi feita só para se olhar... – Ele sorriu de um jeito malandro...

- Hm... Você me quer? – Ela se aproximou dele, abrindo mais um botão da blusa branca...

- Ah... E como! – Ele a agarrou pela cintura...

- Faria qualquer coisa por mim? – Ela sussurrou contra o pescoço dele...

- Qualquer coisa! – Ele falou prontamente, explorando o corpo da morena com as mãos...

Desejo deu um sorriso satisfeito... Ah... Como amava fazê-los perder a cabeça...

Já fazia algum tempo desde que Sakura saiu da sala da cirurgia... Estava anestesiada e inconsciente, o rosto tinha alguns cortes leves... Se não fosse pelo tubo ajudando-a a respirar nem se diria que ela estava á beira da morte há algumas horas...

Já eram 6 da manhã... Sasuke não havia saído do quarto desde que a sua presença fora permitida... Não poderia abandoná-la, não conseguiria viver com o fato de que algo poderia acontecer a ela e ele não estivesse lá...

Permaneceu sentado hora após hora naquela cadeira desconfortável... Algumas enfermeiras muito gentis haviam lhe trazido chá e bolachas durante a madrugada... Mas ele não conseguiu nem ao menos tocar na comida, sentia que se comesse qualquer coisa ia colocar aquilo para fora...

Duas horas depois estava na hora da troca de turno... As enfermeiras e enfermeiros da noite passaram pela porta do quarto de Sakura, sorrindo de maneira encorajadora para Sasuke... Ainda havia pessoas boas naquele mundo...

Ino também havia passado a noite no hospital com Sasuke, mas ela dormia pesadamente no sofá... Sasuke ás vezes á ouvia dizer algo como "Gaara" ou alguma coisa do gênero... E logo em seguida via a loira suspirar e sorrir tranquilamente...

O enfermeiro da manhã era estranho... Não parecia um enfermeiro, muito pelo contrário, parecia mais marginal... Com aquelas tatuagens nos braços e dentes amarelos...

Sasuke ficava observando os movimentos do homem... O tatuado agia de forma suspeita...

- Bom dia, estou aqui para dar mais um remédio para essa delicada flor... – Ele sorria, um sorriso meio perturbado... Tirando uma ampola de remédio de dentro do jaleco e colocando as luvas... Tremia enquanto colocava a agulha da seringa na ampola para tirar o remédio...

O celular de Sasuke tocou... Era Hinata...

- Sasuke... Não deixe que ele dê a injeção! – Ela falou desesperada...

- O que? – Ele olhava para o enfermeiro sem entender...

- Não deixe! Ele vai matá-la!! – A morena falou desesperada...

No momento em que o enfermeiro ia adicionar o conteúdo da seringa no soro de Sakura um travesseiro o atingiu na mão...

- Não ouse fazer mal á ela! – Ino falou irritada, havia acordado e como se soubesse o que o 'enfermeiro' planejava atirou o travesseiro...

A seringa bateu no chão e rolou para de baixo da cama... O homem soltou um palavrão e saiu correndo, batendo em alguns enfermeiros que vinham ver o que estava acontecendo...

- O que aconteceu aqui?! – Um enfermeiro alto e de cabelos bagunçados perguntou...

- Aquele homem tentou dar alguma coisa estranha para a minha amiga! – Ino falou histérica...

- Chamem a segurança! – O outro gritou no corredor... – Não deixem aquele homem sair do hospital!

O enfermeiro de cabelos rebeldes entrou no quarto e Ino apontou para onde a seringa havia rolado... O homem a pegou e disse que ia entregar aquilo á policia e logo em seguida ele colocou a seringa em um saco plástico e tirou as luvas de látex...

Quando Sasuke e Ino terminaram de ser interrogados Hinata apareceu correndo na direção dos dois...

- Hinata... Como sabia daquilo? – Sasuke encarou a moça de olhos pérola...

- Eu... Não sei... Simplesmente... Liguei e falei aquilo... Era como... Se eu não fosse eu... – Ela tentou explicar, mas acabou de atrapalhando...

- E você Ino? Você estava dormindo como uma pedra... Como sabia? – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha... Algo estava acontecendo e ele não tinha idéia do que era...

- Não sei também... Era como se alguém me mandasse acordar e impedir aquilo de acontecer... – Ino olhava para o chão, tentando se lembrar de algo, em vão...

Sasuke só suspirou ruidosamente, bagunçando os cabelos negros com uma das mãos...

- Hinata, você conseguiu falar com os pais da Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou ainda bagunçando os cabelos...

- Sim... Eles estão vindo... Chegam hoje á tarde... – Hinata falou em um fio de voz, a senhora Haruno parecia realmente desesperada ao telefone...

- Melhor assim... – Ino falou apoiando os braços nos joelhos... – Sakura-chan vai ficar feliz de ver os pais... – A loira fez uma pausa... – Vou ir lá dar as noticias para ela! Assim ela vai acordar mais rápido, nee?!

Ino não deu chances para os dois responderem, simplesmente saiu correndo em direção ao quarto de Sakura...

- O que será que aquele homem queria dar á Sakura? – Sasuke pensou em voz alta...

- Beladona concentrada... – Hinata respondeu na hora...

- Como você... – Sasuke tentou perguntar... Aquilo estava suspeito de mais...

- Ouvi os policiais falarem lá fora... – Ela explicou calmamente, isso era realmente verdade... Os policias comentavam sobre extrato de beladona com algum outro tipo de droga...

- Sei... – Sasuke suspirou consigo mesmo, devia estar ficando louco se achava que Hinata e Ino poderiam tentar algo contra Sakura...

Naquele dia os três ficaram no quarto com Sakura, rezando para que ela acordasse... Na televisão passava a reportagem sobre mais uma bomba no Iraque... De acordo com a reportagem três crianças foram queimadas dentro de uma escola... Os pais haviam sido mortos em meio ao tiroteio...

- Sasuke-kun, mude de canal, por favor... – Ino gemeu, ver aquelas imagens era muito perturbador...

- Só um momento... – Ele respondeu, vendo a reportagem mudar...

Esta falava sobre mortes em uma igreja em um país no Ocidente... O padre da igreja foi o único sobrevivente, mas se encontrava em estado catatônico...

- Neji-nii-san! – Hinata se exaltou, pegando o controle das mãos de Sasuke e aumentando o volume... A reportagem continuava com imagens do padre e dos aldeões... E várias explicações por parte do vaticano...

Hinata ficou em choque por vários momentos... Seu primo... Ele, que havia largado o mundo dos negócios para ajudar aqueles que precisam, estava como um morto-vivo em um hospital qualquer em um país muito longe de casa... Deus... Como aquilo era injusto!

- Hina-chan... – Ino tentou falar, mas Hinata só balançou a cabeça...

- Tudo bem, Ino-chan... Neji sabe se virar... Ele... Ele vai se recuperar – Ela falou sorrindo... – Assim como a Sakura-chan! – Hinata tocou a mão gelada de Sakura... Tentando passar algum calor para a amiga...

Os pais de Sakura chegaram, a senhora Haruno nem ao menos havia deixados as malas no hotel... Ela largou as malas no chão e correu em direção á cama...

- Minha menina... – A mãe segurou a mão de Sakura entre as suas... – Minha flor... Porque você veio morar aqui?! – A mais velha lamentava...

- Você foi o rapaz que a salvou, não é? – O senhor Haruno recolhia as malas deixadas por sua esposa no meio do caminho... – Obrigado rapaz, fico feliz que Sakura tenha amigos tão bons...

- Sim... Obrigada... – A senhora falou, encarando-o com lágrimas no rosto e um sorriso grato... – Se não fosse por você, nós nunca mais veríamos nossa Sakura...

Sasuke falou que não fora nada, que Sakura era muito importante para ele e que estava feliz por ter encontrado-a a tempo... E incluiu a ligação da Hinata nas explicações... Como a Hyuuga havia ajuda-o a encontrar a Sakura...

Desejo se corroia de raiva, estava deitada em uma espreguiçadeira antiga e fincava as unhas bonitas em uma almofada em forma de coração...

- SONHO!! – Ela berrou, pegando o signo do irmão sobre uma mesa e gritando com o mesmo... – COMO TEVE CORAGEM DE ME ATRAPALHAR?!

Gaara apareceu em meio á uma nuvem de areia... Encarando Karin com uma expressão debochada...

- Ora... Para alguém que disse que eu nada poderia fazer... Veja como estava enganada, Desejo! – Ele riu desdenhoso...

- Gaara... Se meter o nariz de novo nos meus planos... Juro que faço aquela humaninha loira e nojenta se apaixonar pelo primeiro que aparecer na frente dela! – Karin alfinetou...

Gaara só sorriu arrogante...

- Pode fazer o que quiser no mundo humano... Mas no mundo dos sonhos o coração e a essência dela já são meus! – Ele sumiu da mesma forma que apareceu, deixando-a ainda mais possessa...

Sonho estragou tudo... Justo na hora em que o comparsa de Desejo ia agir e a 'protegida' de Kankurou nada podia fazer... Ele acorda a 'sua amada mortal' e a faz estragar seus planos?! Ah... Isso ia ter volta e como ia!

Sasuke fora mandando á força para a própria casa... De acordo com os pais de Sakura ele deveria estar cansado e merecia descansar após ajudar a amiga...

Amiga, amiga... Só repetiam isso em seus ouvidos... Será que eles não poderiam achar que Sasuke era namorado de Sakura? Quantos amigos saem de madrugada, correndo como loucos, para resgatar uma amiga? A maioria ligaria para a emergência e esperaria noticias!

Suspirou nervosamente, entrando embaixo da água morna... Pensava em Sakura... Sentia saudades dos olhos verdes fitando-o curiosos...

Sentia falta do sorriso fácil e das brincadeiras infantis que ela fazia... Mas acima de tudo sentia falta da presença dela... Ela fazia com que Sasuke se sentisse vivo, se sentisse estupidamente humano... Fazia seus sentimentos brigarem entre si e isso fazia com que ela se afastasse...

Terminou o banho, trocando de roupa e se arrastando até a cama... Ia tentar dormir, mas sabia que não conseguiria... Sua mente estava repleta de imagens da Haruno... De suas várias faces, de seus vários sorrisos...

Virou-se na cama, estava desconfortável diante das lembranças que tinha dela...

- Sasuke-kun... – Ouviu uma voz vinda da porta, uma voz doce e calma... A voz que ele mais amava...

Ele se sentou na cama com um salto... Ela estava ali! Há pouco tempo estava desmaiada no hospital e agora estava ali!

- Sakura... O que você-? – Não conseguiu terminar a frase, a garota havia se jogado sobre ele, deitando-o na cama...

- Não pergunte nada... Está tudo bem agora... Estou aqui... Estou com você... – Ela sorriu e o beijou...

Não era o que ele imaginava, o beijo de Sakura não se parecia em nada com ela... O beijo era provocante, cheio de malicia e de segundas intenções...

- Sakura, você tem que ir para o hospital! – Ele quebrou o contato, Sakura só sorriu para ele...

Sasuke reconheceu aquele brilho... Reconheceu aquele olhar malicioso... Ela não era a Sakura... Ela não era a SUA Sakura...

- Quem é você? – Ele afastou a moça de perto de si... – O que fez com a Sakura?

Desejo o encarava chocada... Ele havia descoberto? Como?!

- Sua 'preciosa' está bem! – Desejo falou, deixando a voz de Sakura em um tom repugnante... – Não fiz nada á ela... – Sorriu – Não que eu não tenha tentado... Mas ela tem sorte...

- Quem é você? – Ele perguntou novamente, irritado por ter sido enganado...

- Sou aquilo que todos querem... Sou aquilo que todos precisam... Tenho a forma daquilo que você mais deseja... – Ela sorriu, tomando a forma da enfermeira... – Sou tudo, sou toda a existência do mundo... Você nem estaria aqui se eu não existisse!

Ela se aproximou dele, segurando-o com os dois braços e prensando-o contra a parede...

- Eu sou o Desejo... – Ela sibilou enquanto passava a língua por entre os lábios de Sasuke...

Tudo se tornou escuro na mente do Uchiha, era como se tivessem puxado a tomada que ligava seus sentidos... Não sentia nada, não havia nada...

"Sasuke-kun..." – A voz de Sakura soava no fundo da sua mente... – "Sabe, Sasuke-kun... Meus pais não queriam que eu viesse morar aqui com a minha avó..." – A Haruno de 6 anos falava ao amigo...

"Por quê?" – Se ouviu falar... A voz infantil lhe escapou dos lábios...

"Eles dizem que aqui é perigoso de mais, mas eu quero ser médica, Sasuke-kun... E não vou conseguir ser uma grande médica se não estudar em uma boa escola!" – Ela confidenciou – "Me disseram que essa cidade tem as melhores escolas..."

"Sim... Mas não sente falta dos seus pais?" – A pergunta foi inocente, mas a expressão da pequena Sakura deixava claro que ela morria de saudades...

"Sim..." – Ela respondeu cabisbaixa...

"Sakura-chan..." – O pequeno Sasuke segurou a mão enluvada da amiga... – "Diga para os seus pais não se preocuparem... Eu vou te proteger!" – Ele viu a menina arregalar os olhos... – "E não se sinta sozinha... Você tem a Ino-chan, a Hinata-chan... E tem a mim..."

É... Foi naquela época em que se viu apaixonado por ela... Um romance infantil e doce... Mas Sasuke era diferente naquele tempo... Seus cabelos estavam sempre escorridos e lisos por causa do gel, usava óculos de lentes muito grossas e parecia um filhinho de papai metido e esperto...

Sakura já era bela desde aquela época... Os cabelos de cor incomum, os olhos mais verdes que ele já havia visto... Ela nunca retribuiria seus sentimentos...

Abriu os olhos, Desejo estava sobre ele, semi-nua e rindo satisfeita... Ele franziu o cenho... Mesmo que a desejasse como mulher, não a desejava como companheira...

A única que ele aceitaria era Sakura, não havia outra mulher que ele amasse...

- Eu não a quero... – Sasuke falou friamente, fixando os olhos negros nos dela... – Vá embora e deixe a mim e a Sakura em paz!

Desejo se sentiu desnorteada... Aquilo nunca havia acontecido... NUNCA! Nenhum humano recusava sua companhia, nenhum mortal não a desejava...

Gritou em fúria e sumiu na noite... Não era obrigada a passar por tamanha humilhação... Não ia esperar que ele dissesse aquilo novamente, que a desprezasse novamente...

O telefone tocou logo em seguida... Era Hinata...

- Sasuke-kun, a Sakura-chan acordou! – Hinata falava exaltada do outro lado da linha – Estou me trocando para ir vê-la...

Sasuke não esperou nem mais um minuto, trocou de roupa novamente e correu para pegar um táxi...

Chegou ao hospital e subiu correndo pelas escadas... Chegou ao quarto de Sakura e a viu... Sentada na cama, a expressão calma e sorriso doce e levemente preocupado em sua face...

- Sasuke-kun? – Ela perguntou tirando-o do transe... – Está tudo bem?

Ele não respondeu, só caminhou em passos largos e a abraçou, não de maneira forte... Um abraço delicado e preocupado...

- Estava com medo... De te perder... – Ele sussurrou entre os cabelos cor de rosa... Assustou-se quando a garota retribuiu o abraço, segurando firmemente na camisa que ele usava...

Ninguém falou mais nada, mas os pais de Sakura foram saindo disfarçadamente, assim como Ino... A loira saiu para procurar Hinata, que não chegou ao hospital...

- Não vou deixar que saia de perto de mim nunca mais, Sakura... – Ele falou ainda abraçando-a – Tem idéia do susto que eu levei? Que todos nós levamos?

- Eu sei... Desculpe... – Ela falou fracamente...

- Se não fez nada de errado não devia pedir desculpas! – Ele ralhou com ela, sem dar brecha alguma para que ela escapasse de seus braços...

- Não... Eu fiz uma coisa errada... – Ela falou tristemente... Afastando-o de leve... – Eu não deveria ter ido até aquele lugar... Eu devia ter sido mais corajosa e ter falado logo de uma vez... Na hora em que aquilo aconteceu... Eu pensei que não ia mais te ver...

Sasuke permaneceu quieto, fitando os olhos verdes...

- Eu não devia ter ido... Eu devia ter ficado... Ao seu lado... – Ela sorriu, a face estava vermelha... – Desculpe, Sasuke-kun... – E ela, em um ato inesperado, beijou de leve os lábios dele...

Ele ficou encarando-a sem entender o que tinha acontecido... Ela... Ela havia beijado-o? Aquilo era real?

Não pensou mais se era real ou não... O toque dos lábios dela lhe pareciam verdadeiros, o beijo dela era como sempre achou que era... Doce, tímido, inseguro... Ela se afastou sem olhá-lo, as bochechas muito coradas...

Segurou o rosto dela com delicadeza, tocando novamente a boca dela com a sua... Não passou de um beijo rápido por ela ainda não estar recuperada... Mas foi o suficiente para ele entender que aquilo não era uma ilusão...

Beijou-lhe a testa e o rosto, voltando a abraçá-la... Ouvindo-a falar algo em um tom muito baixo...

- Eu te amo... Sasuke...

O coração dele saltou, pulsando de maneira descompassada... Sakura percebeu isso...

Ela não esperava uma declaração por parte dele... Só o fato de ele ter medo de perdê-la já lhe satisfazia... Mas ouvir o coração dele pulsar pelas palavras dela... Aquilo era muito mais do que simples palavras clichês... Aquilo era uma declaração que não pode ser definida simplesmente por 'Eu te amo', aquela declaração era única... Uma declaração que a maioria das pessoas não conseguia obter...

- Hm... Sasuke-kun...? – Sakura chamou sua atenção...

- Sim?

- Como sabia que eu estava correndo perigo? – Ela perguntou sem entender...

- A Hinata me falou que estava com você ao telefone antes daquilo acontecer... – Sasuke explicou...

- Mas... O meu celular estava sem bateria... – Sakura falou, meio alarmada...

- Sakura... Acho que você não está bem ainda... A Hinata não teria como saber... – Sasuke parou, os olhos ficaram vidrados... Ele soltou Sakura e correu para a porta... – Sakura, eu já volto... Fique aqui!

Ele correu até o fim do corredor, onde encontrou Ino...

- Ino, cadê a Hinata?! – Ele perguntou áspero...

- Não sei... Ela não chegou... Estou esperando por ela já faz tempo... – A loira falou meio confusa...

Não era possível, Hinata morava mais próxima do hospital que Sasuke... Não havia como ela não ter chegado...

Pegou o celular do bolso e ligou para o numero de Hinata... Mas o telefone havia sido desligado...

Afinal... O que estava acontecendo?

Desejo bufou pela milésima vez, lágrimas de ódio transbordavam de seus olhos... Tivera que arrumar a casa(que misteriosamente havia sido destruída) e ainda agüentar a sua irmã Morte enchendo-a com suas conversas moralistas...

- Karin, aprenda que nem sempre se ganha! – Temari estava sentada em um sofá – O que adianta querer um humano que não te quer? Tem tantos outros melhores por aí...

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – Karin engoliu o choro... – É que eu não estou acostumada com a rejeição...

- Tudo bem, irmãzinha... – Temari abraçou Desejo...Achando a expressão da mais nova, quando recebeu o abraço, muito engraçada – Logo você encontra outro humano mais divertido...

- Sim... Verdade... – Karin se assustou com o ato de Temari... – Irmã, acho que você tem que ir cuidar dos seus mortos... – Falou quase a expulsando... Temari ás vezes a assustava!

- Ah... Verdade! – Temari falou soltando-a... – Até mais, maninha! – E sumiu no espelho... Rindo assim que chegou em seus domínios...

Karin suspirou aliviada... Os encontros entre a Morte e a Entidade do ar estavam surtindo um efeito inesperado...

O amor era assim... Nascia de uma semente que ela, Desejo, plantava e pouco a pouco ia criando raízes... Mas... ESPERE...

Então ela... Ela tinha...

Uma memória não tão distante lhe apareceu na mente...

O pequeno Uchiha com sua pose de nerd e a pequena Sakura com seu jeito de princesa...

Como ela pôde esquecer isso?! Na época ela de divertiu ao ver o pequeno Uchiha(com seus 6 anos) se sentir atraído pela amiga... Ambos eram tão jovens, tinham nascido há tão pouco tempo...

Ela adorava ver a menina Sakura crescer mais e mais bela, enquanto o pequeno Sasuke continuava com seu jeito estranho... A rosada era alvo de olhares desde pequena... Meninos e homens a olhavam com desejo...

Alguns dos mais velhos pensando em como seria bom ter uma linda princesinha como filha e querendo vê-la namorar, ir para a faculdade, se casar, lhe dar lindos netinhos com quem passaria seus dias de velhice...

Outros pensavam em como queriam que Sakura crescesse logo para que o que eles queriam fazer com ela não fosse considerado crime...

Já o garoto de olhos negros era alvo de piadinhas e de olhares de deboche... Isso é... Até 2 anos atrás, quando ele resolveu mudar... Parou de passar gel para deixar o cabelo preso e deixou-o revolto, como era naturalmente, trocou os óculos por lentes e passou a usar roupas mais informais...

Bastou aquilo para despertar o interesse de várias pirralhas e da própria Desejo...

Mas, aparentemente, a Haruno já o amava, o via como amigo e como homem... Apesar da aparência e da pose indiferente dele, Sakura conseguia ver alem de tudo aquilo...

Desejo sorriu tristemente... Essa era a diferença entre ela e aquela humana...

Desejo pensou um pouco... Sakura deve ter se apaixonado quando sua avó morreu... Sasuke estava lá com ela no dia do funeral e ele lembrou da promessa que tinha feito á ela... A promessa de protegê-la...

Riu da própria burrice... Não viu potencial em Sasuke Uchiha e brincou com ele, plantando sentimentos no peito do garoto... Não era á toa que ele resistiu á Karin... A semente já havia virado um velho carvalho á aquela altura... Ela não conseguiria derrubar aquele sentimento... Nem que matasse Sakura e ficasse se jogando sobre Sasuke... Ela havia, pela primeira vez, perdido...

(FIM)

* * *

Enquanto isso na sala de Kankurou...

- Gaara, sabe que não aprovo quando se intromete na vida dos nossos irmãos... – Kankurou falou sem parar de ler seu gigantesco livro... Gaara só sorriu de lado...

- Então porque deixou sua protegida ajudar? – O mais novo sorriu...

- Karin precisava de uma lição... – Ele explicou...

- Eu também achei... E fiz do meu modo... – Gaara permanecia calmo...

- Irmão... Ciúmes da Morte não é desculpa... – Kankurou falou, ainda lendo...

- Ciúmes? – Gaara o olhou incrédulo... – Quem está com ciúmes?! – Ele se levantou...

Kankurou sorriu sarcástico...

- Está tão obvio que não quer que Temari fique com aquele Espírito natural que me dá até pena, Gaara! – Kankurou riu pelo nariz ao ver Sonho sumir irritado... – Essas crianças...

O mais velho continuou lendo, até achar algo que lhe chamou a atenção...

- Desejo, acho que você precisa realmente aprender a controlar seus impulsos... – Ele falou cansado, marcando a página com uma grossa fita velha... A palavra 'Destruição' saltava em meio ao texto... Aquilo era um mau sinal... – Ainda mais quando se trata de um dos meus protegidos!

Tell me that I am the only ... Tell me you only think of me...

* * *

N/A: Olá! Mais um devaneio, mais uma estórinha para vocês!! Está bastante comprido para compensar o anterior! –risos-

No original Desejo sairia ganhando com certeza, mas como eu sou uma romântica incorrigível (mentira!¬¬) fiz com que ela mesma causasse sua derrota... Há um conto de Lisa Goldstein em 'O livro dos sonhos – volume 1' que se chama 'Mais forte que o desejo', este conto que me inspirou nessa short... Desejo fala ao seu humano-amante que 'não há nada mais forte que o desejo' e ele sempre lhe diz 'o amor é mais forte que o desejo' e Desejo, por sua vez, diz que 'são a mesma coisa'...

Eu penso como o humano do conto, o amor É mais forte que o desejo... E definitivamente eles não são a mesma coisa...

Peço desculpas á quem **não seja fã de SASUSAKU**, mas estava sem muitas idéias para casais... E a Karin é apaixonada pelo Sasuke, então... Nada mais prático! u.ú (Mas fiz com que a Sakura não aparecesse muito... Nada contra ela(Eu gosto da personagem), mas aquela coisa de 'Sasuke-kun'para lá, 'Sasuke-kun' para cá, 'Sasuke-kun' acolá me irrita um bocado... Me faz lembrar da **Inoue de Bleach**...Enfim, tentei agradar aos dois lados... Desculpem se não consegui...-cara de choro-)

Mas, enfim... Espero que estejam aproveitando (e aprovando) os meus devaneios... As reviews de vocês significam muito para mim!

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

* * *

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

* * *

APERTE 'GO' E SALVE UM AUTOR!


	5. Lost the concience

Lost the concience

Resumo: Um herdeiro de uma família estranha sofre nas mãos de sua inescrupulosa mãe... Mas para ele bastava a companhia da doce e implicante Delírio para diminuir a dor... :Baseado no mundo de Sandman: KonoHana .UA

* * *

É... As pessoas me abandonaram... Sei que SasuSaku não é muito querido, mas... Fiquei realmente triste... T0T Me senti como um gato jogado dentro de uma caixa de papelão em um dia de chuva... (Que drama! ¬¬)

Respondendo a reviews:

**Juh-chan:** Pessoa, tú não me abandonaste!! Fico grata e extremamente feliz por isso!

Quanto aos casais... Hmmmm... Será uma surpresa! -risada maligna-

Muito obrigada pelo review! Lien-baka-chan fica feliz do fundo do kokoro!!

**Coelha-sensei: **Gommen pelo casal, não agradou muita gente pelo visto... Desejo ser dona de seu próprio mundinho... E isso ser problemático! Ela normalmente faz as coisas e esquece! -risos-

Kankurou ser O mano! -risos- E Gaara ser O ciumento! Ambos não tem jeito, apesar do Kankurou estar bem neutro em toda essa estória... Pelo menos até agora! -risada maligna-

Bem... Quanto ás explicações... Algumas coisas ficarão claras no próximo capítulo! -risada maligna- Nossa... Estou má hoje!

Gaara ser TÃO fofo... Mas meu amor é o Deidara, não tem jeito... Ele é o ÚNICO personagem loiro que eu gosto!! (A maioria me irrita... Homens loiros em geral me irritam... E não é preconceito, eu SOU loira! -risos-)

O ultimo conto será algo meio inusitado... Achei que estou delirando de mais, mas vou fazer algo que a maioria já deve ter sacado! -risos- Pelo menos eu espero que tenham sacado alguma coisa pelo menos! o.o

NHAAAA... EU A-M-E-I A FIC!! ARIGATOOOOOU!! (Pôs o link no profile e já anunciou para Deus e o mundo)

Pode ADD quando quiser, viu?! o.ó Quem quiser ADD, pode ADD, Tia Lien é meio desocupada e eu tenho a necessidade compulsiva de mostrar minhas obras antes de publicá-las... E ainda fico choramingando por achar que escrevo MUITO mal (o que é fato!)

MUITO obrigada pela review!! Sensei que não me abandonou!! Tú estás no meu kokoro, viu?? T0T

Dia 15, un?? 8D

**Prisma-chan:** É... Acho que quase não há fãs de SasuSaku nesse site! -risos- Eu queria mostrar bem afundo os relacionamentos, nesse conto vocês poderão ver as irmãs juntas! -risos- Quer dizer... Quase todas... Uma certa pessoinha está brava comigo por causa dos acontecimentos do ultimo conto... E aí já viu no que dá! Personagens temperamentais! u.ú

Bem... Hinata ser uma das protegidas... Mas esse conto não é do Naruto com sabe-se-Kami-sama-quem! Desculpe!! -risos-

MUITO obrigada pela review! Lien-chan fica muito feliz com as palavras de apoio!! Lien-chan agradece do fundo do kokoro!! T0T

**Rafa-chan:** A Karin terá um final adequado(não estou dizendo que será feliz), ela é uma personagem que eu tenho um tremendo carinho depois dessa fic! -lágrimas- É a única que faz coisas divertidas... Além da Temari, lógico!

Sasuke tem cara de CDF, é só colocar gel e óculos e pronto! Nenhuma garota de Konoha olharia para ele!(Será?!)

ARIGATOU pela review! Fico feliz de todo o kokoro, viu? Ao menos há quem não me abandone! (JÁ ESTÁ VIRANDO DRAMA MEXICANO! Tenho que me conformar e aceitar o fato de que posso ser descartável! T0T)

**Tsutsu-chan:** Viva!! Fico feliz por ter recebido seu review! Não precisa puxar o saco que eu já amo todas vocês, viu? -risos-

Eu adoro a Karin, tanto que ela adquiriu personalidade própria na minha mente! -risos- Ela e Tenten são as duas que correm soltas pela minha mente, Temari é meio temperamental ás vezes e Hinabi... Bom... Ela é minha fonte de estresse!-risos-

Você vai gostar da estória do Kank-chan! E acho que vai dar para sacar o que se passou no 'Love me?'...

Review enorme? Gigantesca? Colossal? Acredite: ISSO ME FAZ MUITO FELIZ! Amo ler as opiniões de vocês, sejam criticas construtivas ou destrutivas (acho que as pessoas que não gostam da minha maneira de escrever lêem o primeiro parágrafo e depois pensam que nem vale a pena comentar! -risos-)

É linda, não é? A fic que a Coelha-sensei me deu? Nossa... Fiquei tão feliz que até chorei quando ela me mandou uma mensagem á respeito (sim, eu sou sentimental... Olhem o avatar no profile, aquele é um desenho de mim, notem o sinal embaixo do olho... Pessoas com isso costumam ser hiper-sensiveis e sentimentais! -risos-)

ARIGATOU PELA REVIEW!! Lien-chan agradece á todas vocês com todas as forças de seu kokoro!! ARIGATOU MINNA!! (Falta de sono dá nisso, fico hipersensível e sentimentalóide... Depois de 27 horas sem dormir dá nisso! u.u)

* * *

AVISO: Lien-chan ama quem não comenta também, viu? Graças á vocês chegamos aos 650 HITS!! Lien-chan ficou muito feliz com isso... Mas Lien-chan está triste não pela falta de reviews (afinal vocês estão aparecendo nos hits), mas por ter que ficar longe do pc durante 10 dias á partir do dia 16! Desculpem se eu pareci tão deprimida nas respostas á cima, mas é que eu estou realmente triste por não ter terminado o sexto conto ainda e acho que ele vai atrasar!! -horrorizada com a possibilidade- Vou fazer de tudo para terminar até o sábado que vem, mas infelizmente não me sinto mais tão segura de que eu consiga... -Emo mode- ARGH! Eu odeio o mundo!! T0T Mas eu amo vocês!! Ó.O

* * *

Estava anoitecendo... Sua tortura iria começar... Quem dera se seu tio-avô tivesse ficado naquele castelo... Ele provavelmente não teria que passar por aquilo...

"Venha logo, seu lerdo!" – Ouviu a voz da 'mãe' no fim do corredor...

Sentiu o sangue gelar e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas quando viu o sorriso assassino no rosto bonito da mulher...

Aquele rosto tão diferente do dele... Os olhos que ele queria que uma única vez demonstrasse algum arrependimento, algum carinho... As mãos que só sabiam açoitá-lo, como queria que parassem de maltratá-lo...

- Não chore, garoto inútil! – Ela disse enquanto pegava um chicote... Konohamaru engoliu a seco... Quando sentiu o couro torcido bater-lhe nas costas, fazendo um corte na camisa, sabia que aquele dia seria longo...

"Querida, não seja tão dura com ele..." – Ouviu o pai dizer, o cheiro do cachimbo dele infestando o ar, uma flagrância enjoativa e muito doce...

- Não se meta nisso! – Ela disse entre dentes... – E depois... Posso bater o quanto eu quiser... Querendo ou não ele é como nós... Sua pele se regenera em um segundo... Vê? – Ela aponta para Konohamaru caído ao lado de uma mesa... – Já estão se fechando...

As feridas se fechavam, mas a dor se mantinha presente... Mas ela sabia, ela provavelmente sabia...

O motivo do ódio dela? Simplesmente por ele ser o filho bastardo de seu pai com uma humana... Ou seja, ele tinha sangue humano em suas veias e isso o tornava diferente deles...

Ouviu a mulher rir, enquanto lambia o sangue que escorria do chicote para os finos dedos...

- Estou cansada disso por hoje... Querido, me leve para matar alguns humanos... Isso vai melhorar meu humor! – Ela disse, jogando o chicote no chão...

Ela finalmente havia se cansado... Após duas horas de tortura Konohamaru podia chorar...

Ele era diferente dos outros vampiros, não só por ser parte humano, mas por ter um coração humano pulsando dentro de si... Ele era mais resistente ao sol e aos poderes da luz do que a maioria, no entanto ele não matava humanos, tinha nojo, tinha pena... Sentimentos que não são permitidos para sua espécie...

Fechou os olhos firmemente, sentindo as lágrimas lhe descerem o rosto...

"Ela espanca e machuca, até a morte se puder... E depois de se divertir ela te larga, como é cruel aquela mulher..." – Se ouviu cantarolando uma musica infantil com essa letra macabra...

- Você realmente está aqui porque gosta de apanhar, não é? – Ele ouviu a voz feminina e infantil soar ao seu lado...

Ele abriu os olhos, borboletas se acumulavam ali e davam forma á uma bela menina...

- Se quisesse realmente parar de sofrer já teria ido embora daqui! – Ela falou implicante...

- Não... Posso ir... Eu prometi... – Konohamaru falou tossindo... Seu corpo todo doía...

- 'Eu prometi isso', 'eu prometi aquilo'... Encare os fatos, você está com um tremendo problema e tem medo de fugir disso! – Ela falou acusadora...

E ela estava certa... De novo...

- Eu não sei... O que fazer, Delírio... – Ele disse, se mexendo um pouco e se arrependendo de tê-lo feito...

- Eu sempre te digo, fuja! Se você escapar desta mansão poderá viver do jeito que quiser... – Ela falou tocando os ferimentos dele... Só o simples roçar diminuiu a dor e lhe deu uma sensação de alegria quase psicótica...

- Não posso, Delírio... Não é assim que se resolvem as coisas... – Ele gemeu... – Sou o único herdeiro desse clã de vampiros... Não posso sair desse jeito...

- Como você é bobo! – Ela franziu a testa e se levantou... – Vai morrer desse jeito!

- Meu pai não permitiria, ele precisa de mim...

- Hah! Seu 'pai'! Ele não liga á mínima... Ele vai viver mais quinhentos anos antes de você possa assumir o controle da família...

- Não... Assim que eu fizer cem anos eu vou poder assumir o cargo de líder... – Ele falou, se levantando...

- Isso se não o assassinarem antes... Você é um mestiço, Konohamaru! Todos querem que você morra e que seu primo assuma o poder! – Hanabi falou exasperada...

- Eu sei... – Ele andou em passos lentos até a porta... – E é por esse motivo que eu vou continuar aqui e me tornar o líder desse clã...

Hanabi se dissolveu em inúmeras luzes quando a porta foi aberta... A menina de olhos cor de opala voltou para seu mundo...

- Aquele menino é um idiota! – Ela falou nervosa, Konohamaru não tinha amor à vida... E isso machucava Hanabi... Ela já havia se acostumado com as visitas diárias á ele, ás brigas, as conversas...

Suspirou tristemente... Se ele ao menos a ouvisse... Tudo poderia ser tão diferente...

Konohamaru estava começando a sentir os efeitos da falta de sangue... Sua boca estava seca e suas entranhas ferviam de uma maneira que o estava atordoando... Tinha conseguido chegar ao seu próprio quarto, mas estava começando a perder o controle...

- Deveria ir beber sangue, Konohamaru... – A voz de Hanabi saia de cima de um armário, não ficou surpreso ao vê-la deitada no alto do mesmo...

- Sim... Eu sei... – Ele falou tremulo... – Tenho que ir até o quintal...

Não havia movimentação do lado de fora... Konohamaru então pulou do terceiro andar e caiu em pé no térreo, aquilo para ele já era normal...

Andou cambaleando até o fundo da mansão, aonde havia um enorme celeiro... Engoliu a seco, ia ter que machucar de novo aqueles animais para poder permanecer vivo...

Entrou, os animais estavam dormindo... Ele encarou um dos muitos cavalos que haviam ali, acordando-o com sua aproximação...

- Calma... Fique quieto... – Konohamaru falou encarando os olhos negros do animal, hipnotizando-o para que não sentisse dor...

Mordeu o pescoço do animal, sugando uma boa quantidade de sangue...

- Não sei como conseguem beber isso... – Hanabi falou na porta do celeiro... – Prefiro um chá de cd e algodão velho ou um sorvete de bicicleta e rato verde...

- Você é estranha... – Ele falou parando de sugar o sangue do animal...

- E você me parece muito normal aí, tomando sangue de um pobre cavalinho! – Ela alfinetou...

Konohamaru decidiu que era melhor ignorar a frase dela e voltou a beber sangue... Não bebeu o suficiente para matar sua sede, mas o suficiente para deixar o cavalo vivo...

Subiu com um salto para seu quarto, aterrissando no para-peito da janela...

- Está ficando melhor nisso... – Delírio comentou, observando-o entrar no quarto...

- Fazendo isso todas as noites, é obvio que vou melhor... – Ele não deu importância pela maneira fria que falou com a perpétua, só entrou em seu banheiro e limpou o sangue de suas mãos e de seu rosto...

Ele a observava pelo espelho do banheiro, depois de assistir ela suspirar e sumir, ele voltou para dentro do quarto...

Estava cada vez mais difícil ignorar a presença dela... Antes eles eram amigos, ela o ajudava a se levantar sempre que ele se encontrava ferido e largado no chão daquele quarto odioso... Mas agora... As coisas estavam mudando...

Ele estava começando a reparar nela como garota... E isso não poderia acontecer... Ela era a mais nova dos Perpétuos e eles nunca poderiam ter nenhum relacionamento...

Lembrou –se da vez em que seus 'pais' foram convidados á uma festa no mundo de Gaara... O senhor do sonhar estava, como sempre, com sua pose superior e cara de tédio...

A Morte estava muito animada apesar de tudo... (Ter que ficar saindo no meio da festa porque um maníaco colocou fogo em um prédio não anima ninguém)

O pai de Konohamaru, no entanto, só tinha olhos para a bela Desejo, que estava cercada por muitos admiradores, sua mãe estava furiosa...

Destino, o 'aniversariante', se encontrava lendo e escrevendo no grande livro do Universo, completamente alheio aos acontecimentos ao redor...

Então ele a viu, sentada ao lado de Desespero e comendo um sorvete de cor suspeita... Os cabelos negros totalmente enfeitados com borboletas de vidro e peixes cintilantes... Ela sorria de maneira infantil, enquanto Desespero arrumava seu penteado...

- Desespero, desista... – Hanabi riu – Seu cabelo nunca será domado!

- Hunf... Você tem sorte, irmã... – Desespero soltou um muxoxo – Seus cabelos ficam da forma que você desejar...

- Verdade... – Delírio sorriu, mudando a cor e o comprimento de seus cabelos... Antes eram negros e compridos, agora estava laranja e na altura dos ombros...

- Pare de se exibir, irmã! – Desespero ralhou com a mais nova...

- Parei, parei! – Ela voltou ao normal...

Ele deve ter ficado olhando-a por um longo período, pois Delírio olhou em sua direção e lhe lançou um sorriso de deboche, enquanto voltava a tomar seu sorvete...

Aos olhos de Konohamaru, Delírio era muito mais bela que Desejo... Mas nunca diria isso, pois era assim que ele pensava, mas ao estar ao lado de Desejo seu coração mudava... Essa era a armadilha que a mais bela dos Perpétuos armava para todos que a olhassem... Confundia seus sentidos e fazia-os perder a cabeça...

Mas acabou reparado em Delírio, no meio de toda aquela gente... A única criança, além dele, era a pequena Perpétua...

Naquela época sua 'mãe' não o maltratava ainda... Provavelmente sabia que ele era um filho bastardo, mas não sabia que era de uma humana... Ou porque seu Tio-avô não permitiria tal ato contra o neto favorito...

Um ano depois, as surras começaram e ele podia vê-la andando ao redor do quarto, espionando ele se levantar... E pouco a pouco ela foi se aproximando... Nos três meses seguintes eles já se tornaram 'amigos'... Não eram exatamente próximos, mas não eram mais desconhecidos... Era uma relação complicada...

Se eles fossem 'normais' e uma mãe 'normal' visse os dois... Diria que eles são um casalzinho tendo sua primeira paixão infantil... Mas também não era isso...

Eram diferentes de mais! Imortais? Sim... Mas era a única coisa que tinham em comum. Seus legados eram diferentes, suas mentes eram diferentes, Delírio era muito mais madura e determinada do que ele...

Konohamaru estava começando a se apaixonar pelo jeito doce e rude da perpétua e isso não poderia acontecer... Se ele dissesse á ela como se sente... O que ela responderia? Ela ainda tinha que cuidar dele, já que Konohamaru entrava e saía de seu mundo todos os dias, mas será que o trataria como amigo mesmo assim?

E em meio á esses pensamentos se viu largado na cama, havia cochilado...

O Sol estava um tanto alto naquele momento, entrando um pouco no quarto de Konohamaru, mas estava ainda muito distante de sua cama...

Ouviu um barulho alto do lado de fora... Pessoas, ou melhor... Vampiros correndo apressados pelo corredor... Levantou sem vontade, observando que todas as janelas estavam cobertas por grossas cortinas...

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou sério para um dos empregados...

- A senhora não está bem! Voltou ontem com o senhor de uma caçada, mas aparentemente um caçador apareceu... – O mordomo falou e correu com toalhas para o quarto que Konohamaru mais odiava...

Parou próximo á porta, vendo o 'pai' ajoelhado ao lado da 'mãe' e com lágrimas saindo-lhe dos olhos...

- Está tudo bem, querida... Você vai melhorar... – Ele acariciava os cabelos dela, as mãos tremendo e a voz esganiçada...

- Não diga besteiras... – Ela gemeu de dor... – Por sorte não morri ainda... – Ela tentou se afastar dele... – Aquele caçador era um novato... Se fosse experiente teria me matado lago de uma vez...

- Estamos procurando um médico... Você vai se curar, eu sei que vai! – Ele parecia desesperado...

Konohamaru sabia que ela não ia se curar... A cruz de ferro estava atravessada no peito da mulher, no entanto estava longe do coração... A 'mãe' estava morrendo de uma maneira dolorosa e lenta... O mais novo sorriu...

Ela merecia isso, sempre o estava maltratando, sempre o estava desprezando... No fim das contas o mundo é justo... Se você lhe fere com uma faca um dia ele lhe devolve o 'favor'...

Afastou-se do local, um sorriso vingativo em seu rosto, olhou pela ultima vez para o quarto... E viu Delírio sentada na cabeceira da cama, observando a 'mãe' de Konohamaru com um ar melancólico...

Ele se virou irritado e entrou no próprio quarto... Mesmo sabendo o que aquela mulher tinha feito, Delírio ainda conseguia olhá-la com toda aquela piedade? Bufou e trancou a porta, não queria ser incomodado...

Durante o dia seu 'pai' veio lhe chamar para ver sua 'mãe', mas ele não queria, não era obrigado á fazer as vontades dela até no leito de morte!

Mais batidas, novamente ele ignorou... Seu 'pai' falava alguma coisa do lado de fora... Mas ele não queria ouvir, respondeu qualquer coisa e ficou trancado...

- Acho que você devia ir lá... – Delírio falou num tom sério

- E porque eu iria? Para que ela me humilhe até no dia da morte dela? – Ele falou com desprezo

Hanabi franziu o cenho... Ele estava agindo como um idiota...

- Para mostrar que você se importa! – Ela rebateu...

- Huh... Eu não me importo! – Ele fez uma pausa – Na verdade estou feliz dela estar morren... – Konohamaru foi calado por um tapa...

- Não ouse terminar essa frase! – Ela parecia furiosa... – Você... Só... Deveria ir lá! – Ela falou tristemente e desapareceu em meio á vários vaga-lumes...

Isso o deixou mais furioso ainda... Agora Delírio também estava defendendo aquela mulher maldosa?!

E ele passou três dias daquele jeito... Não precisava tomar sangue todos os dias, a digestão dos vampiros é muito lenta... Quando matam é somente duas ou três pessoas por mês, quando vão alem disso é por esporte ou diversão...

Virava-se diversas vezes na cama, sentia-se muito cansado... Mas se mantinha acordado para que ela aparecesse, porém Delírio não aparecia mais para ele... Konohamaru delirava, mas não com ela...

Ás vezes havia silêncio do lado de fora, ás vezes havia o choro de seu 'pai'... Mas não haviam palavras sendo ditos, não havia nenhum barulho reconhecível...

Criou coragem e abriu a porta, estava escuro... Mais escuro do que o normal, ainda que a Lua estivesse brilhando lá fora as cortinas estavam todas fechadas... Andou pelo corredor sem nenhum problema...

Um cheiro de flores em decomposição enchia suas narinas, podia-se sentir a presença da Morte em cada quarto pelo qual ele passava... Ouviu um ruído vindo de uma das portas, um gemido seco das dobradiças se movendo... Konohamaru sentiu todo o seu corpo congelar...

- Ele é um tolo, irmã! – Hanabi reclamava com Temari...

- Todos eles são... Principalmente os humanos... – Morte falou com uma voz doce, Delírio ficava irritada tão facilmente...

- Mas ele é mais do que a maioria, principalmente por ser meio humano! – Hanabi se jogou em um amontoado de puffs com desenhos de borboletas... – Ele está tão cego pelo rancor que nem me escuta...

- E nem a deixa se aproximar, não é? – Temari sorriu, sua irmãzinha era tão meiga... – Ele está bravo com você e por isso não te deixa aparecer, mesmo estando no seu mundo?

Hanabi olhou para Temari com os olhos faiscando, aquilo obviamente foi uma afirmação disfarçada...

- Não sei do que está falando, irmã... – Delírio falou emburrando a cara...

- Com licença! – Delírio e Morte olharam para uma das várias poças de água, Tenten pulou de dentro dela e pousou sobre um enorme diamante falso... – Hanabi, seu humano está nos meus domínios, não quer ver o que está acontecendo?

- Ele-não-é-meu-humano! – Delírio sibilou o tom de raiva era tão obvio que fez com que as mais velhas soltassem uma risada baixa...

- Certo, certo... Quer ir ver ou não? – Desespero falou se posicionando para pular na poça novamente...

- Não se esqueça que ele não quer vê-la, mas não sabe que Tenten pode observá-lo! – Temari sorriu, empurrando Hanabi para dentro da poça...

As três saíram do outro lado, no mundo dos espelhos...

- Porque veio junto, Temari?! – Delírio franziu as sobrancelhas...

- Hehehe... Queria ver o que está acontecendo... – A loira falou e se aproximou de um dos espelhos... – Bonitinho o seu meio-humano, Hanabi...

Tenten se segurou para não rir do comentário, mordeu bravamente o lábio inferior e não soltou uma única risada...

- Gostaria de... Kuhn... Ficar... Mas tenho assuntos para resolver... – Desespero tentou arrumar o coque frouxo, sem sucesso...

- Aham... Um certo alguém preso dentro de uma igreja, não é? – Temari falou distraidamente... – Não se preocupe, você o avisou, mudou o destino dele...

- Não vai mais buscá-lo? – Tenten olhou-a assustada...

- Não, não vou... Mas ainda tenho que buscar o restante... – Morte suspirou – Francamente irmã, sei que o acompanha há muito tempo, mas não poderia ter se afeiçoado á um humano menos problemático?! – A mais velha ralhou com Desespero...

Tenten só sorriu de uma maneira sarcástica...

- Pelo menos não estou pegando 'manias' dele, sua problemática! – E Desespero sumiu em um dos espelhos...

Morte encostou-se á parede, olhando perplexa para o chão... TODOS já sabiam?! Ia matar Desejo... Ah se ela ia! E inconscientemente começou a rir malevolamente, assustando um pouco Hanabi...

- Ir-irmã?(Momento Hinata) – Delírio puxou a manga da blusa de Morte... – Você está se sentindo bem?

- Claro, claro... – Temari caminhou até o espelho com o reflexo de Konohamaru – Seu humano vai sofrer uma perda agora...

- A mãe... – Hanabi falou em um suspiro...

- Sim... Acho que ele vai precisar de você... – Morte a encarou com pesar... – Sabe, Hanabi... Talvez Destruição estivesse certo... – Dito isso, Temari tocou o próprio signo e desapareceu...

Delírio ficou encarando o vazio com terror nos olhos... Temari tinha falado no que não devia... Destruição...

Sentiu os olhos ficarem rasos de água... Não! Não ia mais chorar, já havia chorado o suficiente quando ele se foi...

- Hanabi? – Mitsuharu apareceu e atravessou o espelho...

Mitsuharu era um cão, na verdade ele **foi** um cão, mas isso há muito tempo... Os animais, assim como os humanos, tinham um inferno... Não era como o dos humanos, mas não era um bom lugar para se morar...

- Mitsu-chan... O que foi? – Hanabi perguntou voltando a si...

- Chorando de novo? – O cão se aproximou dela e lhe lambeu a face... – Você prometeu que não ia mais chorar...

- É... – Engole o choro e faz cara de forte... – Passou! Vamos!

- Vamos... – O cachorro a encarou com uma expressão desconfiada... – Estava chorando por quê?

- Ah... Destruição... – Ela falou sem encará-lo...

- Vou morder esse seu irmão se eu o encontrar na rua! – Mitsuharu rosnou... – Aonde já se viu? Fazer a irmã mais nova chorar!

Delírio não rebateu, sabia que Destruição tinha os problemas dele... Problemas que o fazia diferente dos outros irmãos...

Mas aquilo que ele lhe disse, que ele disse á todos os irmãos... Havia ficado marcado na memória de Delírio... E havia também a promessa que ele lhe fez quando o coração dela se manchou e mudou...

"Deleite"... Ouviu ele chamá-la por esse nome repulsivo... A voz risonha e divertida dele ainda a machucava... Mas que culpa ela tinha? Não poderia prever que se apaixonaria pelo próprio irmão...

Konohamaru estava parado na escuridão, o medo escrito em seus olhos escuros... Observou um par de olhos amarelos aparecerem na escuridão...

- Konohamaru... – Ouviu a voz de seu Tio-avô...

- O senhor... – O garoto abriu um sorriso e o velho vampiro acendeu a luz... – O senhor voltou! – E se jogou nos braços do avô...

- Eu voltei antes do esperado... Sua mãe está morrendo... – O idoso falou com pesar... – Você não cumpriu sua promessa, Konohamaru...

- Cumpri sim! Fiquei aqui ao lado dela... Mesmo com várias coisas acontecendo! – Ele falou áspero...

- Você disse que ia proteger sua mãe enquanto eu estivesse fora... Ela está morrendo lentamente, Konohamaru... Você não cumpriu o que me prometeu... – O velho falou acusadoramente, apesar de sua voz extremamente calma...

- O senhor não sabe o que eu passei! – A raiva tomou conta do coração do mais novo – Eu fiquei aqui e sofri muito por causa dessa promessa!

- Eu sei... – O velho o encarou com suas íris exóticas... – Eu pedi á ela que fizesse isso com você... Cada chicotada, cada palavra... Fui eu o culpado...

Konohamaru o encarou incrédulo... Ele estava mentindo... Ele era o único que o amava naquela família! Ele estava mentindo!

- Não... – Engoliu a seco – Não é verdade!

- É sim... Pedi que ela começasse na semana seguinte á minha partida... Pedi que ela e seu pai o desprezassem e maltratassem... – O velho falou, acendendo um charuto cubano...

Konohamaru sentiu as pernas tremerem, aquele não era seu tio-avô querido... Não podia ser ele! Tentou correr, mas o mais velho o segurou pelo o braço e o arrastou para dentro do quarto...

- Temos que conversar... O tempo é curto...

Quando o idoso fechou a porta do quarto Konohamaru sentiu uma vontade imensa de socá-lo, provar que ele não era quem ele dizia ser...

- Aquilo tinha um motivo, Konohamaru... – O velho falou, sua voz rouca e desgastada pelo tempo soava como algo repugnante aos ouvidos do menino... – Tudo aquilo foi preciso...

- Meu sofrimento foi preciso? Para que? Para que eu decidisse sair do clã e deixar meu primo assumir?! Se me queriam longe bastava ter falado! – O menino se levantou, mas foi impedido novamente pelo idoso...

- Sim, seu sofrimento foi preciso! – O velho suspirou... – Seu tio vem planejado te matar desde que você perdeu sua mãe biológica e passou a morar nessa mansão... Ele tinha certeza de que Teruo ia herdar os poderes e o dinheiro desta familia, mas depois que você apareceu...

O mais velho fez uma longa pausa, sendo observado por Konohamaru... O menino o olhava com duvida e desconfiança...

- Tínhamos medo de que ele tentasse alguma coisa enquanto eu estivesse fora e seus pais saíssem para caçar... Por isso pedi que Heiko o maltratasse... Se você já estivesse machucado não sairia de seu quarto e não se encontraria com seu tio... – O mais velho explicou – Não percebeu que nenhum dos familiares vem a esse andar?

Konohamaru não respondeu, mas isso era verdade... Nem adultos, nem crianças da família subiam até ali...

- Coloquei uma barreira aqui quando parti, só pessoas com esse selo – O idoso abaixou o colarinho da camisa social e mostrou um selo, uma espécie de tatuagem em forma de brasão... – podem ultrapassar... Sua mãe e seu pai são os comandantes dessa família e você um dia será o novo patriarca... Assim como eu, vocês tem esse símbolo em alguma parte do corpo...

Isso era verdade, seu 'pai' tinha esse brasão no braço e sua 'mãe' tinha próximo á clavícula... Mas ele...

- Eu não tenho um brasão! – Konohamaru franziu as sobrancelhas...

- Tem, estão em suas costas... Mesmo com as chicotadas esse brasão não se apaga... – O velho explicou – Todo o herdeiro da família nasce com uma marca... E a esposa a adquire depois de consumar o casamento... Você é o herdeiro deste clã, o único modo de tirarem-lhe o titulo seria te matando...

- Mas... Meu tio teve várias chances... Eu sempre saio escondido para tomar sangue... – O garoto não sabia se acreditava ou não no que o velho falava... Algo não se encaixava...

- Você e seu pai tem hábitos parecidos... Ambos sentem sede ao mesmo tempo, ambos preferem sair escondidos... Acha mesmo que seu pai não notou isso? Ele e sua mãe sempre o estavam observando... Heiko sempre fala algo sobre 'matar humanos' ou 'sair para beber' nos dias em que você sente sede, não é? E eles sempre saem da mansão logo em seguida...

Tudo aquilo era verdade, seus 'pais' sempre saíam depois de sua 'mãe' comentar sobre querer matar a sede... E sempre na mesma noite que Konohamaru sentia fome...

- O tempo todos eles estavam tentando te proteger... – O velho falou em tom de pesar... – Espero que nos perdoe...

- Porque simplesmente não me avisaram? – O mais novo ainda parecia desconfiado...

- Era uma questão delicada... Todos do clã queriam que você morresse, por isso decidimos mostrar a sua determinação... Konohamaru, eu o conheço e sei que é como seu pai e não iria quebrar uma promessa... – O idoso se levantou e caminhou até a porta... – Heiko está te esperando... Ela não vai conseguir morrer sem o seu perdão...

Konohamaru andou até a porta... As palavras de Delírio estavam fazendo sentido agora...

Caminhou até aquele quarto sombrio que antes lhe dava tanto medo... Parecia tão grande quando sua 'mãe' o espancava... Mas agora... Parecia tão pequeno...

- Kono...ha...maru? – A voz da 'mãe' era fraca e cansada...

- Sim? – Ele perguntou friamente...

- Eu... Sei que não... Tenho direito de te pedir... Isso... – Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, lágrimas que se misturavam com o sangue das veias rompidas atrás dos olhos... A deterioração estava bastante avançada... – Nunca... Nunca quis te fazer mal... Você é meu filho... Konohamaru... Você é o meu bebê... – Ela piscou, os compridos e pintados cílios caíam aos poucos dos olhos manchados de rubro... – Me perdoe... Se... Houvesse outra... Opção... – As lágrimas saíam ainda mais fortes...

- Heiko... Não deveria se esforçar... – O tio-avô de Konohamaru falou...

- Não... Eu... Eu tenho que explicar... Explicar á ele... – Ela começou a dizer...

- Já expliquei o porquê de você bater nele... Já disse que foi á meu pedido...

- Não... Não é isso... – Ela engolia a saliva com dificuldade... – Konoha...maru... Acho que... Seu pai nunca... Explicou como sua mãe... Morreu...

Konohamaru não falou nada, continuou parado ao lado da cama, os olhos fixos naquela mulher que ele tanto odiava...

- Ela... Morreu... No dia em que eu... Nasci... – Ela falou, tossindo sangue logo em seguida, manchando ainda mais os lençóis amarelos...

- Eu falo agora, querida... Descanse... – O 'pai' de Konohamaru havia acabado de chegar ao quarto... – Konohamaru, assim como você, Heiko é meio-humana... Ela nasceu humana, mas foi transformada em vampiro...

Konohamaru não entendia muito bem aonde exatamente os 'pais' queriam chegar...

- Na época em que nos conhecemos eu não achei que seria uma relação séria... Até que descobrimos que você ia nascer... Pensei em morder Heiko e transformá-la em um dos nossos, mas isso complicaria o seu nascimento... – O pai explicava com certa tristeza... Ajoelhado ao lado da cama e segurando a mão da amada... – Nós sempre mentimos sobre isso, pois Heiko passou de morta-viva para vampira por ter bebido do meu sangue... Há séculos nossa família tem mantido somente relacionamentos com sangue-puros... Fizemos isso para que Heiko não acabasse morta também...

Konohamaru piscou lentamente várias vezes... Tentando processar a informação... Sua mãe... Nunca esteve realmente morta?

- Konohamaru, sei que é pedir muito, mas pode colocar toda a culpa em mim... Pode me ter como objeto da sua ira, mas perdoe Heiko... Ela não teve culpa, só estava seguindo o que eu pedi... – O 'pai' de Konohamaru falou com um fio de voz, segurava a mão da esposa entre as suas, o homem que sempre lhe pareceu indiferente... Agora, diante da morte, estava tão frágil como uma criança...

Olhou para a mulher deitada na cama... Seu corpo virando pó vermelho aos poucos, era realmente uma cena deplorável... Konohamaru estava vivo á pouco tempo... Mais ou menos 30 anos... Era uma criança ainda, se fosse humano sua aparência seria de um garoto de no máximo 12 anos... Mas ele sabia que se não a perdoasse estaria fazendo algo muito ruim... Não somente á ela, como também á ele próprio, seu ódio o estava envenenando...

Ele sentiu prazer ao ver alguém sofrendo, ele odiou Delírio por ela estar do lado de Heiko, ele desprezou o pai por ele nunca se opor á nada... Sim... Tudo culpa daquele ódio... Se permanecesse como está, iria morrer afogado nos próprios sentimentos egoístas...

- Eu a perdôo... – Ele falou olhando para a mulher semi-mumificada deitada na cama... – Estou cansado de sentir tanto ódio o tempo todo... Agora descanse em paz... Mãe...

Ouviu soluços por parte da mulher, as lágrimas saindo dos orifícios que antes estavam seus olhos... Os lábios secos e quebradiços se abrindo em um sorriso... A última imagem que ele teria dela, antes dela voltar ao pó...

Viu a Morte pegar a alma de sua mãe antes dela perder completamente a vida... A morte era realmente bela... Com suas luzes e esperanças...

O corpo de sua mãe não foi colocado no chão com uma bela lápide... Suas cinzas foram guardadas em um mausoléu que mais parecia um monumento... Dentro havia toda uma hierarquia de vasos, que continham as cinzas de seus antepassados, todos postos sobre estantes que iam do alto teto á até uma grande parede subterrânea... Gerações e gerações de vampiros daquela família amaldiçoada...

- Você a perdoou, não é mesmo? – Delírio perguntou, sentada em uma lápide...

- Sim... – Ele respondeu sem emoções...

- Mas somente uma parte de você, não é? – Ela suspirou... – Sabe, Konohamaru... Eu vi o coração da sua mãe... Ela estava realmente triste com tudo aquilo... Ela sabia que era para a sua segurança, mas ela se sentia culpada...

- Já a perdoei, não posso simplesmente esquecer tudo o que passou... – Ele falou no mesmo tom...

- Mas pode tentar se lembrar da época antes daquilo começar... Sua mãe era boa com você, não era? – Ela perguntou...

Sim... Ela não o maltratava, ela fazia pequenas coisas... Pequenas demonstrações de carinho como preparar seu banho, sempre que ele ficava assustado nas noites de tempestade ela o levava para o quarto e deixava Konohamaru dormir na cama dos pais, ás vezes ele a pegava sorrindo na direção dele e logo em seguida disfarçando...

- E a mim, Konohamaru?Você pode perdoar? – Ela olhou com ar de duvida para Konohamaru, o menino estaria ainda bravo com ela?

- Com uma condição... – Ele falou se aproximando da lápide...

- Qual?

- Não fique brava e nem me ignore depois que eu fizer uma coisa...

- O que? – Ela piscou sem entender... Nem notando a aproximação do mestiço...

- Isso... – E lhe deu um beijo rápido, um selinho inocente e doce... Fazendo com que a jovem perpétua se assustasse... – Agora está perdoada... Hanabi... – Ele sabia o nome dela? Desde quando?

E ele saiu andando lentamente pelo cemitério... Deixando uma Delírio incrédula e assustada...

Hanabi tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos... Sentiu a face avermelhar e sorriu de um jeito divertido... Correu na mesma direção que Konohamaru e o abraçou por trás...

- Diga de novo... – Ela sussurrou nas costas dele...

- Está perdoada... – Ele respondeu...

- Não... Diga de novo o meu nome... – Hanabi levantou os olhos para encarar o perfil dele...

- Hanabira... – Ele riu quando sentiu um tapa sendo dado pela pequena perpétua... – É brincadeira, Hanabi... – E a abraçou antes que ela resolvesse socá-lo...

- Quem disse que pode me abraçar, humano idiota? – Ela falou irritada...

- Os seus olhos... – Ele respondeu rindo do rosto vermelho da morena...

Hanabi só virou a cara e se lembrou do que Destruição falou... O sentimento pelo irmão havia acabado de ser enterrado por um novo, mais forte e consciente... Um sentimento que foi obra de Karin... Um amor tolo por um tolo meio-humano...

Sorriu quando conseguiu ouvir claramente as palavras do irmão...

"Somos aqueles que permanecerão até depois do fim da humanidade, mas... Se nós só tivéssemos que cumprir nossas funções, acho que Deus não nos daria sentimentos... Talvez seja a hora de percebermos que não somos diferentes dos humanos... Afinal, também precisamos de alguém que nos ame..."

É... Talvez Destruição estivesse certo... Pela primeira vez...

(FIM)

Hanabi entrou furiosa nos domínios de Desejo...

- KARIN!! – Berrou, quebrando um vaso no processo... – APAREÇA JÁ!

Silêncio... Desejo não estava em casa...

- Hana-chan? – Temari apareceu no espelho – O que foi?

- Aquela 'coisa' veio se meter na minha vida! – Apontou para uma estátua de Desejo, fazendo um taco de beisebol se materializar em sua mão para quebrar a estátua...

- Só na sua?! – Temari sorriu meio irônica... – Irmã, vá com calma... Desejo adora aprontar e você sabe disso!

- Mas ela não tem o direito! – Delírio choramingou, realmente ela não passava de uma criança...

- Mas você não devia reclamar... Seu meio-humano te ama, deveria deixar passar... – Temari tentou amenizar a situação...

- Se não dermos um corretivo, vai acabar virando um vicio dela se meter na vida alheia! – Delírio reclamou...

Temari sorriu meio malévola... No momento Desejo estava tentando conquistar o humano dela e tentando matar a rival...

- Não se preocupe, Delírio... Eu vou, pessoalmente, me certificar de que ela fique muito, muito frustrada... E Gaara também está bravo com ela... Porque não vai quebrar coisas no mundo do Sonhar? – Temari sorriu, empurrando Hanabi para o mundo do irmão... Tentando não rir imaginando Sonho tendo um ataque ao ver metade do sonhar destruído pela mais nova...

- O que vai fazer, Morte? – Hanabi quis saber...

- Simples... Irei deixar uma alma bem aonde ela deveria ficar até os próximos 60 anos... – Temari sorriu traiçoeira, empurrando Hanabi pelo portal e olhando logo em seguida para o mundo de Desejo – Huhuhu... A vingança é muito doce!

Logo em seguida bateu palmas duas vezes e o local se 'auto-destruiu', deixando a mais velha com um sorriso infantil e satisfeito...

- Desejo vai ter um treco quando ver a 'casa dela'! – E a Morte saiu rindo, se sentindo vingada...

Bats and butterflies can fall in love?

* * *

N/A: Não assisti o suficiente do anime para falar algo sobre o casal... Mas acho fofo! Amores infantis são tão divertidos de se escrever! Existe aquela coisa meiga e fofa do primeiro amor, as inseguranças, as brigas bobas, a mania de tentar esconder o que se sente... Aiai... –suspira–

Bem, mas indo á estória... Kono-kun virou um vampiro incomum –risos– e eu adorei ele desse jeito!Ele é bem mais explosivo no anime, mas prefiro retratá-lo de um jeito mais 'inquieto' do que ' temperamental'... De temperamental já me basta a Hanabi... Menina difícil de se trabalhar, viu? Quando ela deveria aparecer ela some, quando ela deveria sumir ela aparece! Ela ficou muito arredia na minha mente e isso complicou meu trabalho... Apesar de adorar quando isso acontece, isso me irritou desta vez...

Caham... Voltando a estória(novamente), achei a idéia de que 'vampiros também sentem' algo divertido para se trabalhar... Está certo que a literatura já está amarrotada de histórias com eles e tudo mais, mas acho que eles são parecidos com os Perpétuos... Estão presos á este mundo e a maioria dos humanos não os compreende... Acho que eles sofrem muito por parte de preconceitos e crenças que não entendemos... (Agora vão achar que eu acredito em vampiros, mas não... Eu estou falando dos seres mitológicos! Vamos com calma!) Mas acho que aquilo que mais degrada a imagem dos vampiros são os 'fakes' da vida... Aquelas pessoas que dizem precisar de sangue para viver, que fazem coisas realmente grotescas e tudo mais... Há uma explicação lógica para pessoas que precisam beber sangue, elas sofrem de anemia(muitas vezes aguda) e precisam do ferro(Deus abençoe quem inventou as transfusões de sangue!), mas isso já é conversa de 'Discovery Chanel' e não vêm ao caso!

Essa estória ficou bem grande... Acho que devaneei de mais... Espero que a parte da mãe do Kono-kun não tenha ficado com nenhum buraco! –risos–

Quanto ao Mitsuharu... O nome foi em homenagem á um amigo meu (O ero-inu do coração de todos nós! –risos–), mas a identidade do 'cachorro' só será revelada na ultima estória... Existem outros como o Mitsuharu, mas ela só vai aparecer no capítulo do Kankurou-chan! –risos–

Me esforcei ao máximo para manter o foco na estória, mas acho que não saiu como eu desejava... Aiai... Bem... Não há jeito, não é mesmo? T.T Agora é se conformar com o fato de que falta de criatividade mata uma estória...

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE 'GO' E SALVE UM AUTOR!


	6. One Day with Desire–Extra

One Day with Desire – Extra

Resumo: Capítulo tapa-buraco, observemos como é um dia comum na vida da mais amada e odiada irmã da Morte::Baseado no mundo de Sandman:: .UA

* * *

- Espelho, amado espelho, há criatura neste universo que chegue a ter um terço da minha beleza? – Ela sorriu para o enorme espelho de diamante e cristal que se materializou á sua frente. – Não precisa responder, sei que não existe!

E rindo ela se jogou em uma confortável cama cheia de plumas e almofadas.

- Ah, sim... Tenho trabalho! – Ela bufou impaciente, moveu as mãos de maneira displicente e algumas fotos apareceram por sobre a cama. – Vejamos...

Observou algumas, sem muito interesse, humanos eram fascinantes e ao mesmo tempo monótonos, nunca faziam nada de espetacular com relação ao desejo. E mesmo quando faziam era sempre por motivos egoístas.

Mandou algumas 'chamas' para casais novos, mudou o interesse de alguns outros, traição, cobiça, amor, ódio, resignação... Todo aquele caos de sentimentos eram criados por ela, por causa dela e para seu deleite.

Ah, humanos tolos com seus corações volúveis! Bem... Nem todos eram assim, havia as exceções... Bufou de raiva se lembrando do sentimento de ser rejeitada.

- Maldito seja! – Empurrou uma pilha de fotos com fúria, parecia uma adolescente humana estúpida e não o ser mais belo e desejado de todo o mundo.

Olhou para um par de fotos ao lado do travesseiro, uma tirada de maneira meio relaxada e outra de uma bela moça. Torceu o nariz e levantou a mão direita. Duas figuras de cristal se surgiram do chão.

- Então era por isso que a foto saiu desse jeito... Ele provavelmente deve ter problemas em tirar fotografias... – Desejo olhou com pena para o rapaz, ele não era muito belo e nem tinha nenhum dote espetacular, mas... Suspirou... Humanos podem ser bem burrinhos e fazer besteiras em nome de um 'amor'...

Seus olhos críticos passaram para a moça, ela era muito bela, um rosto delicado e uma pele suave. Tocou os cabelos da imagem, os cristais estavam em forma de cachos, tornando-se maleáveis por estarem presos á uma fina corrente prateada.

"Pobre rapaz" – Foi o que ela pensou... – "Vai cometer um erro por alguém que não lhe dá valor"

Gemeu em decepção, levar aquele 'fora' a amoleceu... E bufando se transportou para o local em que ele estava agora, em um consultório...

O rapaz assinava alguns papéis e falava com o doutor, Desejo ficou encarando aquela cena que hoje é vista de maneira tão comum...

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – O médico perguntou preocupado.

- Sim. – O rapaz respondeu prontamente.

O médico suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos.

- O senhor sabe dos riscos, certo? Pode acabar tendo complicações...

- Já assinei o contrato, quero fazer a cirurgia... – O jovem falou de maneira inflexível...

- Esperava que você mudasse de idéia... – O doutor pegou os papéis e saiu da sala.

Cirurgias, plásticas... Neste mundo onde a beleza é valorizada acima de tudo esta cena ficou extremamente comum... Um garoto não tão belo querendo se tornar mais um rostinho bonito no meio da multidão, sua personalidade e vontades mascaradas por lâminas afiadas, pele repuxada e sangue...

- Desista... – Desejo sussurrou no ouvido dele... – Você não sente mais nada por ela, saia desta sala e volte para sua vida...

Mas ele não se mexeu, ficou ali esperando pela volta do médico. Então Karin compreendeu, não era só o 'desejo' em ter a garota amada, mas o 'desejo' de ser aceito pela sociedade, o 'desejo' de estar cercado de pessoas que o admirem e idolatrem que o fazia permanecer ali... Mas tudo aquilo foi acarretado pelo anseio de ter o coração da amada, ele preferia um amor vazio, mascarado e maquiado ao ter o amor sincero de alguém que mereça esse sacrifício.

-

-

"Isso vai ter um preço muito alto..." – Ela pensou... Voltou ao seu reino e se sentou em uma espreguiçadeira grega.

- Minha irmãzona querida, estou em meu reino, segurando seu signo, fale comigo... – Falou enquanto segurava um Ahnk na mão esquerda...

- O que foi agora, Karin? – Temari aparece de um dos quadros com o retrato de Desejo... – Tenho coisas á fazer ainda!

- No Tibet? – Karin perguntou zombeteira...

- Não, na casa da mãe Joana, agora diga o que qu... – Temari parou, desconhecia aquele semblante de Desejo, a perpétua estava abatida, impaciente e parecia aflita... – O que aconteceu, Karin? – Perguntou de maneira mais suave, ver a mais nova daquele jeito a incomodava...

- O rapaz que está sob minha influência, aquele que vai fazer uma plástica, ele vai... Não vai? – Desejo perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Como...?

- Senti o seu cheiro, irmã... Aquele consultório cheirava á flores em decomposição, velas derretidas e á fogo... Só conheço uma pessoa que desprende esse cheio quando trabalha... – Karin explicou...

Temari se sentou ao lado da irmã...

- Terei que levá-lo, Karin... Vai haver mais do que uma simples complicação na cirurgia, ele vai ter uma hemorragia grave e... Bem... – Temari parecia incomodada com aquilo também, o garoto era bom e honesto, não merecia uma morte como aquela...

Desejo não falou nada, só ficou olhando para as fotos dos dois jogadas no chão brilhante...

- Karin, isso nunca te incomodou... Por que...? – Morte tentou entender.

- Eu nunca... Tinha sofrido de algo assim, por isso achava graça em ver os sentimentos alheios se despedaçarem, mas agora... Sabendo o que esses atos podem gerar, isso me assusta, Temari... – Desejo agarrou-se á manga da blusa de Morte, os dedos brancos, finos e de unhas perfeitas, tremiam levemente...

- Desejo, essa é sua função, os humanos não resistem á você e isso não é culpa sua e nem deles... – Temari segurou a mão da mais nova. – Se eles pudessem escolher por quem se apaixonar ou não pode ter certeza de que o resultado seria o mesmo...

As palavras de Morte deveriam acalmá-la, mas só fez com que ela ficasse mais preocupada.

- Se não quiser que volte a acontecer, Desejo, reflita antes de agir... – Morte se levantou. – Tenho que ir agora, não se preocupe, a cirurgia ainda não começou. – E piscou para Desejo.

Ficou olhando o vazio sem entender a atitude de Temari, até que uma luz se acendeu... A cirurgia, ainda podia arranjar um modo de impedi-la...

Mas... De que adiantaria? Ela não o amava e Desejo não podia perseguir aquele garoto pelo resto da vidinha simplória dele... Fez uma careta de desgosto... Ia ter que fazer 'aquela lá' se apaixonar pelo nobre rapaz...

"Coitado... Quando perceber por 'quem' se apaixonou vai se arrepender muito..." – E saiu de seu reino, vestindo-se de enfermeira...

Para o plano funcionar... Tinha que arranjar alguma coisa que fechasse aquele lugar por um bom tempo...

Sorriu maliciosa, sabia o que fazer, sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer... Fechou os olhos e se viu em um lugar sujo e mal-iluminado...

- Olá, benzinho, o que faz em um lugar desses? – Um homem alto, forte e de aparência ameaçadora saiu por uma porta de dobradiças enferrujadas e sorriu para Desejo.

- Vim conseguir algumas drogas, me arranja, vai? – E piscou sedutora.

- Claro, mas tudo tem seu preço... – O homem sorriu sarcástico...

"Como se esse humano fosse ter a honra de tocar em mim... Quanta presunção!" – Ela pensou, mas sem deixar de sorrir... – Uma coisa de cada vez, querido... Me arranje as drogas... E eu farei o que quiser...

O sorriso do homem se alargou, para ele drogas era algo fácil de arranjar, uma bela mulher, que não estivesse quase em coma por consumi-las ou vendesse o corpo, era algo raro de se encontrar.

Ele tirou do bolso um pequeno pacote e colocou nas belas mãos de Desejo...

- Ahhh... Tão pouquinho? – Ela fez um bico – Eu mereço mais, não acha?

O homem sorriu da mesma maneira que os adultos sorriem quando escondem os doces de uma criança... Tirou outro pacote, ligeiramente maior e entregou á ela.

- Pelo visto você acha que eu não valho muito... – Se fez de magoada e o fez sentiu uma forte necessidade de agradá-la.

- Não, você vale muito, benzinho! – Ele disse com os olhos brilhando. – Pode ter tudo o que quiser! É só dizer que eu arranjarei!

Ela sorriu satisfeita, não achou que teria que usar seus poderes naquele humano, mas a ganância dele era maior do que seu amor...

- Já que é assim... – Ela se aproximou em passos leves. – Há algo que eu quero muito...

-

-

Logo depois ela voltou para seu reino, como dava trabalho cuidar de humanos! Agora ela entendia o motivo de Gaara e Temari sempre estarem de mal-humor!

Sentou-se glamurosamente em uma poltrona luxuosa e coberta por peles de raposas brancas.

- Agora é só assistir e esperar que tudo saia como o planejado! – Se debruçou e puxou um fio invisível, fazendo com que uma bolha de vidro se erguesse no ar.

O começo foi monótono; os enfermeiros acharam aquela quantidade absurda de drogas ilegais dentro de uma das salas da clínica de estética, tentaram esconder, mas Desejo já havia informado a polícia, que logo chegou e revistou todo o lugar, consequentemente acharam outros dois lugares onde cocaína e maconha haviam sido escondidas.

Em resumo... Muita gente inocente foi presa, muitos pacientes foram transferidos (mas somente aqueles cujos casos eram urgentes) e o rapaz estava fora de perigo!

- Nossa, como cansa fazer boas ações! – Desejo reclamou enquanto esticava uma das mãos e uma bela travessa com jujubas de mel aparecia sob seus dedos. – Nossa, se eu continuar comendo esse tipo de coisa acabarei engordando! – Pousou a travessa em uma mesa invisível e pensou um pouco. – Ah, sim!

Estalou os dedos e magicamente algumas frutas, já descascadas e picadas, surgiram no lugar dos confeitos.

- Agora sim! – Pegou um pedaço de abacaxi e colocou entre os lábios. – Bem que poderiam estar gelados...

A fruta automaticamente gelou, parecendo que havia sido tirada da geladeira há menos de um minuto.

- Agora posso relaxar! – Sorri vitoriosa, cruzando as pernas e degustando suas frutas. – Depois dessa, mereço umas férias!

-

-

Mal sabia Desejo que algo tão banal quanto o fechamento da clinica não iria impedir o jovem apaixonado, mas, infelizmente, ele não recorreu á outro local especializado e sim á um lugar um pouco mais prático.

Naquela tarde ele foi operado, em uma clinica suspeita, por pessoas nem um pouco qualificadas e morreu por causa de uma super-dosagem de anestésico.

O enterro foi rápido, os pais do rapaz não sabiam dizer o porquê daquela morte, o porquê de seu filho ter se submetido á aquilo.

Karin estava lá, assim como Temari e entre as duas a alma do rapaz.

- Eu... Realmente morri, não é? – Ele perguntou apreensivo.

- Sim... – Morte respondeu com uma expressão calma e materna no rosto.

- E... Eu morri por algo bem besta... – Não foi, obviamente, uma pergunta, mas Karin tinha que responder...

- Você morreu por minha culpa. – Ela o encarou com certa tristeza no olhar. – Esse tipo de morte sempre é culpa do Desejo...

O rapaz a fitou sem compreender muito bem as palavras dela, mas sorriu, um sorriso que o mundo havia perdido por causa dos preconceitos fundados por mentiras e pela dispensável arrogância humana.

Naquele momento Desejo percebeu que ele não estava triste por morrer e que nem a culpava, ele nem ao menos sabia da influência dela sobre os seres humanos. Ele compreendia que todas as decisões foram tomadas por somente por ele, e que o único que causou seu sofrimento fora ele mesmo.

Temari segurou a mão do rapaz, estava na hora de partir.

- Posso pedir uma coisa...? – Ele perguntou excitante.

- Sim, mas não sei se vamos poder atender ao seu pedido. – Temari lhe sorriu.

- Na minha próxima vida... Será que Deus me permitiria ser alguém que possa ser amado?

Desejo arqueou as sobrancelhas e seus lábios tremeram. Todo aquele sentimento era culpa? Até onde ela se sentia responsável pelo que aconteceu com ele? Nem Karin entendia aquilo, simplesmente se aproximou e beijou os lábios do espírito.

- Você já é amado...

Ambos sorriram e ele se dissolveu em uma luz fraca, Temari deu um meio sorriso para Karin...

- Morte, cale a boca! – Desejo falou furiosa.

- Ainda nem falei nada, irmãzinha... – Sorriu mais abertamente.

- Mas está pensando e isso está me incomodando!

- Anh... Desejo... – Temari a abraçou... – 'Você já é amado!' que coisa linda de se dizer!! – Morte riu gostosamente – Ahhh... Eu quero ser amada pela Karin também!

- Morte... – Karin falou em tom de aviso...

- Porque só ele pode? Que injusto! – Temari riu ainda mais alto, por sorte ninguém podia ver, nem ouvir a Morte, ou elas teriam sérios problemas...

- Morte, cale a boca! – E Desejo sumiu em meio á pétalas de flores e sementes de dandelion.

- Aiai... Quero contar essa para o Kankurou, ele vai morrer de rir!! – Temari ria da infantilidade de Desejo, a mais nova fez e disse coisas bem piores do que aquela, e mesmo assim ficava envergonhada! Sua irmãzinha era uma figura...

(FIM)

Desejo chegou aos seus domínios com uma tremenda vontade de aprontar com Temari, mas se lembrou de algo mais urgente...

- Huhuhuhu... – Bateu duas palmas e a figura de cristal da 'moça amada' apareceu novamente. – Você não será mais amada... – Sussurrou no ouvido da estátua, sabendo que aquela 'brincadeira' iria afetar a vida da mortal de maneira desastrosa. – Todo o homem que você desejar e tocar vai te repelir... Os únicos que irão te amar serão aqueles que você despreza...

Dito isso a figura se quebrou em incontáveis pedaços reluzentes...

- Você cairá nos confins do Desespero até que perceba o mal que fez e se arrependa, mas duvido que se importe com os outros... – E caminhou por sobre os cacos de cristal. – Ahhh... Sinto-me vingada! O mundo é belo!

Pegou o espelho que estava sobre a espreguiçadeira e um palco se formou por sobre seus pés.

- Mas não tão belo quanto eu! – Beijou a face gelada do espelho. – Ah, como é bom ser a mais desejada e bela!

Riu enquanto a roupa comum se transformava em um complexo vestido feito com seda do sonhar e lágrimas congeladas recolhidas do mundo de Desespero. – Como é bom ser Desejo...

* * *

N/A: Já deu para notar que eu adoro mexer com a Desejo/Karin, já que ela é espontânea! Participação pequena da Temari... E é! Eu sei! Tenho que postar o capítulo 6!!! Desculpem-me por ser uma pseudo-autora desmiolada e não conseguir lidar com o Naruto maldito!(não que eu o odeie, mas é complicado mexer com ele sem deixá-lo OOC)

O capítulo 7 está quase finalizado, faltam somente algumas mudanças e estará pronto para a postagem... Mas o 6... Espero sinceramente que Kami-sama mande um estrelinha do céu e me acerte! Quem sabe assim eu receba um pouco de inspiração!! –risos–

Mais uma vez, desculpem pela demora! Mas se o 6 continuar empacado postarei mais um extra (e assim ela vai empurrando as responsabilidades principais com a barriga, de NOVO!), por isso não me matem, não pensem que eu vos abandonei e... Não me abandonem!! (crise existencial é um problema) Acho que tenho que comprar uma bicicleta!(?) T0T

Arigatou pelos reviews!

* * *

Até o próximo devaneio, meus queridos!

Não se esqueçam... A fé move montanhas, mas **reviews desencalham autores**! o.ó

APERTE O BOTÃO VERDE E SALVE UM AUTOR! (ARGH! Quero meu GO! De volta!! T0T)


End file.
